Lotus Petals
by DuskStarDragon
Summary: The Samurai and Ninja clans have never gotten along, but what happens when Team 7 encounters a Samurai that is not who he says he is? And why does he keep starring at Kakashi's butt? Kakashi x OC
1. The Lotus Blade Samurai

Disclaimer: I you all know the routine, but I do this just because I want to torture you. I do not own Naruto or any characters that belong to Naruto. I do, however, own the characters that I make up, so don't steal them. As for reviews, I welcome them all. So hit me with your best shot. Ok so here we go, enjoy my story.

**Chapter One**

The wind blew across the open field, the sweet perfume of cherry and lotus blossoms hung heavily in the air.

"Mmm... I love the first days of Spring, the air is so fresh. How I wish days like this would never end." I fell back into my lily patterned blanket.

I always loved these kind of days; they just feel like they could go on forever. Releasing a heavy sigh, I knew that I was going to have to leave soon. It was never a good idea to stay in place for long and I had already stayed in the valley for three days. My enemies will probably find me soon or they already know where I am. Slowly sitting up, I looked down at my katanas and red armor.

"You better get dressed Lian or some bandit or ninja will get you in the back," I picked myself up and began to pack what little things I had.

Carefully, I began the ritual of putting on the red armor of my clan. It was one of the few earthly things from my clan; it held my memories, my feeling and my heritage. I traced my fingers along the lotus flower that on the front of the armor breast plate.

_I promise by my name, blood and honor that I will find who destroyed you;_ I could only pray that my ancestors and friends would hear my silent prayer.

I quickly finished clothing myself and pack the rest of my earthly possessions. Finally I sheathed my katanas under my silk sash and was ready to continue my journey to nowhere.

The road out of the valley was more or less a beaten dirt path, but it served its purpose. Trees lined both sides of the road and it was a bad situation for me. My past enemies had appeared from the trees and from the shadows themselves, but it was the only way I could get out of the valley without killing myself. I just had to keep my wits about me and not let down my guard. I didn't know why hired swordsmen and bounty hunters were after me, but ninjas were always out for samurai so they didn't count. It seemed lately that there were more ninjas after me than anything. I wasn't like a typical samurai though, I didn't mind ninjas.

_Keep your mind on the surroundings and not on your thoughts,_ I had to remember myself. It was quite along the road, no animals or birds could be heard, _strange._

I had reached the top of the valley and the road opened to a flat plain with small trees, "good... no cover for people to surprise me."

_At least hired swordsmen and bandits can't sneak up on me._

With a deep exhale, I began to start down the path. The breeze gently blew through the cracks of my armor and mouth guard and kept me cool. It was a good day to be walking, but I was still disturbed by the fact that no animals, birds or insects could be heard. I stopped and looked around, through the sparsely placed trees, glancing from side to side, but nothing could be seen.

Beyond the horizon, I could see three or four figures moving in my direction, _I hope their just some travelers or merchants._

All I could do was keep walking and be prepared for anything. The figures in the distance became cleared and clearer as, I could tell that it was an adult and three kids and one of them looked like they were wearing neon orange clothing.

Crack... whoosh, someone was in the large tree that stood next to the road. I could see shadows moving across the branches, but didn't see anyone. Moving my hand to my sword's hilt, I prepared myself for a fight. Suddenly a chain wrapped around my arm and began to pull me into the tall tree. I quickly unsheathed my smaller katana and slashed at the chain. It broke easily and I landed on the ground with a thud. I quickly looked around for my attackers, but they remained unseen.

The road was silent, _where are they?_

Whoosh... two chains wrapped around both my arms. Each one pulling my arms in different directions; I couldn't move an inch; whoever was after me knew what they were doing. Two figures emerged from the ground, faces covered so that only their eyes could be seen; their clothing was black as night and they wore bands with the same symbol on their foreheads.

"Got you samurai," a voice came from above me.

A man that looked like the other ninjas that currently had me chained.

I tried pulling my arms free, but it only made the chains tighter around my wrist, _good thing I wearing my arm braces._

Jumping from his high perch, the ninja landed right in front of me, though his face was covered, I could tell that his lips were curled in a crooked smile.

"So this is the samurai know as the Phoenix. Hmph, not much of a challenge." He looked me up and down, then stopped when he noticed my katanas. "You won't be needing these," he said in a sly tone as he took my blades.

"You'll regret that," I said through my teeth.

"I'm sure, wrap him up and shut him up." The leader turned his back to me as the other two started in on me.

_How you going to get yourself out of this one silly girl?_ I was going to have to be fast and sure if I wanted to get out of this.

Slowly the two ninjas circled around me, watching and waiting for an excuse to probably kill me.

"Release me or I shall have to sever your senseless heads from their bodies," I was hoping that they would loosen their grip on the chains enough to allow me to escape.

But they just continued to circle me like sharks circling their prey. If I was going to get out of this, I was going have to do something drastic.

"Hey, why don't you face me like a man or are you a little women hiding behind some men," I hated saying that, but if it made the leader bring my swords into range then maybe I could escape.

"Ya, he does kind of look like a girl, doesn't he," a new voice came from the path.

A white haired man in navy blue and a pale green vest was standing in the middle of the dirt path. His entire face, expect for one eye, was cover. An expressionless glare made the ninjas stop in their tracks.

The leader glanced over his shoulder, "we already have him, the money is ours so back off."

"Money? What money, I was walking along and saw you guys picking on this samurai."

The leader turned around to look more carefully at the newcomer. His eyes suddenly went wide, as if he were scared of the strange ninja.

"You... you can't be... are you... Kakashi!"

_Kakashi?_ I know I've heard that name before, then again he looked familiar.

The ninja in blue and green had a smug look from what I could tell.

The leader then relaxed a little, "you may be called the Copy Ninja, but you are only one ninja. Haruki, Juro finish with our samurai friend then take this fool apart."

The leader began to walk away but stopped, three kids maybe about twelve or thirteen stood in his path.

"Going somewhere," the boy in the middle with blackish blue hair said.

_I hope that they can handle him,_ I thought to myself.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto do you guys think you can get our samurai friend," the man now known as Kakashi said to the three kids.

_Actually you'll helped me already_.

"Aww... but he's a samurai, he'll probably kill us once he's free," yelled the blonde haired boy.

_I was right, one of them was wearing a neon orange jumpsuit and he wasn't very nice either._

"Naruto! Kakashi Sensei would never tell us to do something that would put us in danger!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Actually you've already helped," I said as I grabbed hold of the chains that held my wrist.

I pulled the chains and caught the two ninjas off guard. With another tug, they were in front of me; I grabbed the back of their heads and smashed them together. They crumbled to the ground before me.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," remarked Kakashi.

"If I may, I would like to take care of the man that has my swords," I bowed to the ninja; he still had more of an advantage then me.

"Knock yourself out or should I say knock him out."

He bowed low with folded hands, _typical samurai_, thought Kakashi. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto back down and watch how samurai fight. It's not offend that ninjas get to watch the sword techniques of a Lotus Blade Clan member." Kakashi sat down on the ground, he knew the samurai wouldn't attack him or his group, _it wouldn't be honorable_.

The samurai began to walk towards the now frighten ninja leader. Trembling with fear, the leader unsheathed the long katana; it glistened and sparkled in the sunlight, the delicate pattern of lotus flowers decorated the dull edge of the blade.

"Never hold a samurai's sword unless you are willing to pay the price," the samurai hissed through his mouth guard.

His cool bluish gray eyes seemed to glow with an angry passion, Kakashi knew better than to use a samurai's sword on them. The samurai continued to walk up to the leader ninja and he kept backing up.

"Give me my swords and I promise that I won't kill you, you have my word," he held out his hand expecting the ninja to drop his swords.

"I don't think so," the ninja said as he started to run towards the samurai in red.

He stopped and rooted himself, ready to counter attack the reckless rush of the ninja. In a split second the ninja was on the ground with the long katana at his throat.

"You should have given the swords back. Learn well team, never try to use a samurai's sword against them," Kakashi said with a yawn.

He knew that the ninja had no chance; samurai in single combat will always win.

"Tell me, who sent you after me, what do they want," the samurai said as he held the katana closer to his pinned enemy's throat.

I could help but feel uncomfortable with the four ninjas watching me. Especially the ninja named Kakashi, I felt like I knew him from somewhere, but couldn't think where.

_Just find out the information from this guy and pray that the others don't want a fight,_ I had to tell myself. "Tell what I need to know or I shall sever your head instantly," I threaten him.

I wasn't accustomed to threaten people; it wasn't the way of a samurai, but I don't think asking nicely would have helped.

"I don't know! A letter was sent out to our village offering a bounty on the head of the last samurai of the Lotus Blade Clan," he yelled through his tears.

I could feel my anger swelling, but I needed to remain calm.

"If you are telling me the truth then look me in the eyes and tell me that," I was pressing my katana so close to his throat that blood began to trickle.

His tearful eyes stared at me, he was trying to say that he didn't know anything but he was just to scared.

"You can go, but if I see you again your head shall roll," I said as I stood up.

It was no use, he didn't know anything.

He bowed down, "thank you oh merciful samurai THANK YOU."

He pushed off the ground and stumbled away at full speed.

"You going to regret letting him go," remark Kakashi, he and his, I guess students, were watching me from the road.

"I know, but I now know how he and his partners move." I looked back to were I left the crumbled bodies of my former captors. Nothing was left but some bits and pieces of broken chain, "darn, I guess I should have killed them when I had the chance."

The young girl of the group looked shocked, the blonde haired boy looked like he wanted a fight and the other two looked like they could care less.

"Don't worry guys, he won't hurt us. But this little encounter has stirred my curiosity," Kakashi stood up and started to walk towards me.


	2. Samurai and Ninja together?

All right, because you asked for it, here is the next chapter. Then again I didn't make you wait long. Oh well, two shout outs all ready, thank you to Pimp Troyce and icydragon14 for such speedy reviews. First time I've gotten reviews on the night of publishing. I hope that this next chapter lives up to your expectations. So kept the reviews coming, I don't care if you say it sucks. I'm not going to hunt you down, but if you think it's really that bad then tell me what's wrong and I'll see if I can fix it. Ok, so enjoy the next chapter of Lotus Petals.

**Chapter Two**

The ninja approached me, he wasn't in any hurry either, in fact he really didn't seem to care. His unemotional eye, his nonchalant attitude, the smooth movements of his body, they all seem to hypnotize me.

_Stop that Lian! He is a ninja and you're a samurai, besides there are more important things to worry about than satisfying your feminine needs._ I close my eyes as he stopped in front of me, "I advice that your curiosity should find some other way to be satisfied. Even my own has not found what it wants."

"That's alright, you can just fill in the blanks and is the sun in your eyes or do ninjas disgust you that much?"

_At least he doesn't sound pissed off,_ I thought as I slowly opened my eyes.

His face was almost touching mine, _did he see through my disguise?_

"Don't waste your breath Kakashi Sensei, he would rather kill you then tell you anything," said the boy with blackish blue hair.

"I don't know, he's kind of cool, but I still don't trust him," remarked the blonde haired boy.

Kakashi glance over his shoulder, "now, now, he probably thinks the same about us." He turned his attention back to me, "please forgive the rudeness of my team, they've only know of samurai through stories and rumors. Anyway, why were those guys after you, was it just because you were a samurai or did you piss them off."

Underneath his mouth covering, I could tell that he was smugly smiling.

"I exist and apparently there is money on my head. Is there any other reason to hunt someone like myself?" I didn't have anything to hide from him and I didn't think he was going to go after me.

"I guess not," he shrugged his shoulders and began to walk back to his team. "Farewell samurai," he waved goodbye and signaled for the others to follow him.

They hesitated but reluctantly followed their Sensei. I watched them walked down the road and disappear into the distance.

As they walked away, I eyes wandered up and down the Sensei's body, _nice butt._ I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking of such things. With one more good shake, I came out of my dreamlike state. _You are a woman now, its only nature that you want a man,_ I excused myself.

I quickly pick up my bag and fallen katana and sheathed my swords. With a heavy sigh, I began to walk quickly down the beaten path.

Kakashi and his team slowly walked down the path. He couldn't get the samurai out of his head. The memories of the week he had been among the Lotus Blade Clan kept bubbling in his mind.

_Was that other ninja right, was that samurai the last of the Lotus Blades? _

"Kakashi Sensei, why did we help that samurai? Don't ninjas and samurai hate one another," Sakura asked as she interrupted Kakashi's thoughts.

He stopped and looked up into the cloudless blue sky and sighed. Sakura was right, the ninjas and samurai never got along.

"Well Kakashi Sensei," Naruto jumped in.

"It is true that the samurai don't like the ninjas and vise versa. But that particular breed of samurai is considered neutral. They don't hate us, but they rather not deal with us." Kakashi looked back at his bewildered team.

"So he wouldn't have killed those other ninjas even though he threatened them?" Sakura stopped and looked up at Kakashi.

"Yes he would have, but he would have done it fast by cutting off their heads..."

"Cutting off their heads!" Naruto grabbed his throat, his face contorted in pain from the idea.

"It's not like he would have wasted his time on a bumbler like you Naruto," Sasuke folded his arms as he came up next to Kakashi.

"What! I could have beaten that guy with both arms..."

Kakashi just let Naruto continue on, he was more concerned about the samurai. He knew that he had never paid back the debt he owed.

"Hey it's about high time I did," he whispered to himself.

"What," all three said at the same time.

"We're going to do a little side mission." Kakashi laughed as he turned around.

The three young ninjas looked at one another and shrugged, but followed their Sensei back to where they just came from.

It was about an hour after the ninja attack and everything was pretty quiet. My mind was still running through all that had happen since I left the ruins of my village. All the ninjas and hired swordsmen after me, an unknown foe that had a price on my head and the appearance of Kakashi, a ninja I know I've seen before.

_Kakashi, do I know you, do you know me?_ My cheeks turned red as I thought of Kakashi and his... _stop that Lian!_

Whoosh... a noise came from the tall grass that lined the side of the road.

_Another ninja attack_, I put my hand on the hilt of my katana. I wasn't going to be caught this time.

Whoosh... it was closer this time and from behind me. I quickly drew my sword and whirled around... no one there.

Slowly I brought my katana down, "Kakashi I hope that's you behind me."

"How did you know," his voice came from over my shoulder.

I released a sigh of relief, "I just do, what do you want?" I turned around to find him standing about a foot away from me, _thought he was a little further away._

"I was curios about something else," he stared down at me with his cool gray eyes.

I could feel my body begin to tremble and quake as he moved in closer, his body was almost touching mine, _he must know that I'm not..._

"Can you breathe through thing," he blurted out.

I nearly fell over, "What! Is that what you wanted to know?!"

"No, I just wanted to see what you would do." I heard some giggles coming from the tall grass. "Alright you all can come out now."

The three other ninjas, I guess anyway, emerged from the heavy grass, the blonde one was trying to hold back his laughter.

"It was pretty funny," I remarked as I began to laugh.

The samurai began to laugh, but not like that of man, it was shy and more of a feminine giggle.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in confusion, _maybe I shouldn't ask._

He settled down and heaved a sigh, "So what did you want to know? I am in a hurry to get to the village down the road."

He looked really tired, like he had been traveling a lot. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the lonely samurai; he knew that samurai usually travel in groups. One samurai could either be an exile or one who had no clan.

"Well let's see, I wanted to know if you were a real Lotus Blade or if you just dress up as one. You know, because a real Lotus Blade wouldn't have been caught so easily," Kakashi was trying to see if the samurai would react.

The samurai showed no sign of anger or embarrassment, "yes, I know. But my current state of mind has felt it cloudy and not as aware lately. And by the way thank you for your assistance earlier." He bowed very lowly with folded hands.

"We really didn't do anything," Sakura said as she blushed.

I straightened myself up, "and yes I am a member of the Lotus Blade Clan, but I am not an exile. That is, if you were thinking that."

That would be a common thought for a single samurai.

"I was going to ask that. Second question, no wait since you already answered my second question..." Kakashi rested his head on his fist, like he was trying to think.

I leaned over to the kid with blackish blue hair, "does he do this often?"

He snorted and turned his head away from me.

_Friendly kid, want one like him when I get married_.

"Oh don't mind him, he's always like that. Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde hair boy smiled at me.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Sasuke Uchiha," the pink haired girl started to blush.

_Oh great, why didn't I just dress like I usually do?_

"So why are you traveling alone, didn't anyone want to come with you?" Naruto asked as he looked and up and down my armor.

"No, my clan is gone," I looked down at my swords, they reminded of so many memories, some many friends; tears began to roll down my face.

"Are you ok," Sakura asked.

I sat down on the ground; I was getting dizzy from my emotional state. _I guess that's why women are not allowed to become samurai, they get to emotional._

"I have not been ok for awhile. It is still hard to think that I might be the last of the Lotus Blade Clan."

Sasuke, as I now knew him, looked down at me, he seemed to know my pain. Kakashi took notice to my sadden state; his eye seemed to reflect my pain.

He kneeled down to my level, "I sorry. I owed a favor to the leader of your clan and I never got to repay it."

_Was he the ninja from five years?_

"I want to repay my debt. Please allow me to honor my debt, to help the last of a noble breed of samurai."

He bowed his head; I knew in my heart that if he would do this he would die.

"Kakashi Sensei! I want to help too," Naruto boldly stated.

"As do I," Sakura answered with the same enthusiasm.

Sasuke remained silent, it wasn't because of what I was, but a pain he carried.

"Well do you except the help of Team 7 of the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

I shook my head, "to follow me, is knocking at death's door. You may follow me, but what happens to you or your young charges is your own fault. Only go with me to the village down the road, then Kakashi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, you will be released from any favor you owe." I put out my hand; he grabbed my wrist and shook it in agreement.

Kakashi grabbed the samurai's wrist to seal the agreement. With a strong pull, he lifted the samurai back onto his feet.

"Alright team, I know you're a little tired from the last mission and I understand if you guys..."

"Sensei we, except for Sasuke, have already said that we want to help, so let's be on our way," Naruto burst out.

_He either what's to fight some more or he want's to challenge... umm...,_ "you never told us your name."

Kakashi looked at the samurai who was currently bent over grabbing a dirty cloth bag.

"Hmm," his eyebrows came together, "what were you looking at?"

_I swear that he has a very feminine butt, _Kakashi shook his head, "I asked what was your name and nothing."

He nodded his head, "they call me Phoenix."

"Hmph. Sounds like someone thinks to highly of themselves." Sasuke turned his head in disgust and Phoenix shook his head.

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke if you rather go back to the village then go, it's not that far."

"No, I'll go. You just don't talk to me," he pointed to Phoenix.

He bowed his head and started to walk down the path. Sakura and Naruto quickly followed after him.

_I don't blame them for being curious, I was when I was in the Valley of_ _Lotus, _Kakashi thought as he slowly followed after the samurai known as Phoenix. _But why does he seem so familiar or at least his butt..._

The sun was setting in the west and the village was in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief; there had been no other incidents since the ninja Team 7 joined me. I actually wished that I could travel with them some more, Naruto and Sakura were very interesting individuals, Sasuke just didn't care and Kakashi made my body feel things that it had never felt before. At one point during our walk, he ended up in front of me and I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of him.

_Get your mind out of the gutter and into your head,_ I had to keep telling myself.

To keep my mind off of Kakashi's posterior, I chatted with Naruto and Sakura. They both asked question about what it was like being a samurai, our training methods and other various things. It felt good talking about my practices, but it was also painful. I didn't let on though; I wasn't one to deny anyone's curiosity, except when it came to some things.

"I heard that some samurai are just sword users, it that true," Naruto asked as he stared at my katanas.

"Yes, most of the northern clans are strict sword masters, but I use both swords and martial arts. So if I'm disarmed I can still kick butt," I answered proudly.

"Cool, do you..." Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Her face was filled with fear; I turned to were she was staring. A body of a man was hanging upside down from a large oak tree.

Kakashi narrowed his eyebrows, "looks like you won't have to worry about that ninja attacking you again."

I looked closer; it was that ninja that I let go early.

"Who... who would do that?" Naruto asked with both disgust and fear.

"The Unteki Clan, the position and markings on the body matches the way Unteki torture prisoners and ninja."

The Unteki may be samurai, but their brutish ways and lack of honor made my blood boil.

"We have to cut him down," I said as I unsheathed my small katana. "No one deserves to be found by family or friends in this manner," I was trying to hold back my tears and memories.

Taking hold of the blood stained rope, I cut through it in one past and gently set the body on the ground.

Kakashi came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, "it looks fresh and I've heard what the Unteki can do. By your reaction, I'll guest that the rumors are true and that we should get out of here."

I nodded my head in agreement and bent down and closed the eyes of the unfortunate ninja, _be at peace._

Clank... bang...

"Samurai of the Lotus Blade Clan, your life hangs on my sword," a tall man in a blood stained robe called from the road ahead of us.

"Kakashi, get you and your charges out of here, the Unteki are here and they will kill you," I looked up at Kakashi, his eye staring into the depths of my soul. _Leave... please..._


	3. Unteki Attack

Hello everyone, its time for another chapter of Lotus Petals. I'm so excited to hear what people think of it. Anyway, another shout out to PimpTroyce for another lovely review. Also, if anyone noticed the rating went up from T to M, mainly because of violence. I wouldn't want to be banished just because a rating wasn't high enough. So if you don't like blood and gore, then you should stop reading, then again I didn't go into detail, so maybe it isn't all that bad. Enough of my senseless ranting enjoy the unfolding story of a samurai and Team 7.

**Chapter Three**

I tried with all my strength to hold back my tears. The memories of Unteki brutality against ninjas and fellow samurai mingled with my current thoughts. If Kakashi and his team stayed, they would be killed ten times worse than the one we found.

I also feared for what they would do Sakura, _don't think about it, just get them out of there. _"Kakashi leave now, not all your strength and skills will defeat the Unteki. And I fear for your young team and...," I looked back at Sakura.

Kakashi nodded his head, he understood what I meant.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura get out of here, these samurai are known for their brutality and you guys aren't ready to take on these guys. I'll stay and ..."

"No, if you're killed during the battle, who will lead your team?" I glared at him, just hoping that he would listen.

"It doesn't feel right to leave you alone, but your right." He turned his back to me, _good, there's no need for you to die for a damned woman._

"I do have one more thing to say before I leave you," Kakashi tilted his head back to me, "I don't swing that way when it comes to love."

I nearly fell over in embarrassment, _great, he thinks I'm gay_. "Whatever ninja, now be on your way. It's going to get messy around here," I said as I stared at the eleven Unteki samurai.

I drew my sword as the four ninjas walked away, it would be the last time I would most likely see them. With my final prayers in my heart and on my lips, I slowly walked towards the Unteki samurai.

"Had to say your final farewells to the filthy ninjas," the leader said in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually they smelled a lot better you guys. You do know what soap is, right?" I was playing a dangerous game angering Unteki, but the less sense they have about them the easier to take them down.

They all began to grind their brown teeth in unison, the sight was sickening. The smell of blood and filth hung heavily in the air, it was almost to overpowering.

_Just think what it would smell like if you were wearing your mask,_ I held my breath. I was about twenty feet away; they bore naked swords, each measuring about three feet in length. I closed my eyes and settled my spirit and made peace with my ancestors.

"Man their as ugly as they smell aren't they," a high childish voice came from beside me.

I quickly looked to my left, there was Naruto and Sasuke standing there with a grin, well Naruto was anyway. I sidestepped and bumped into someone.

"Hi, did you miss me and my posterior?" There he was, Kakashi and a confused Sakura.

"I told you to leave," I said through my teeth.

"Well I figured that it would be a great way to teach my team on how to fight sword wielding opponents," Kakashi explained nonchalantly.

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves," Sasuke said in the same manner as his Sensei.

_No use, when a ninja makes up their mind, they don't change._

"So you going to take our offer or what," Naruto asked.

Phoenix looked at each member of the team and released a heavy sigh, "You chose this, but I accept the offer. I advise you three stay together; Unteki are slow but very strong, wait them out and strike at their legs. That's their weak point. And..."

"Enough talk, more fight," one of the samurai screamed as he charged towards Phoenix.

Kakashi and the other jumped out of the way, except for Phoenix. Kakashi turned to see what Phoenix would do. He lowered his sword to the level of the charging samurai's chest. A loud clash then a flash of brilliant light, the samurai lay behind Phoenix and he wasn't moving.

Kakashi stared on as a pool of blood began to form under the fallen Unteki, _he's not playing around._

Phoenix beckoned for the others to follow if they dared; the leader raised his sword and the others soon were following the path of their death comrade. The remaining nine split into groups of three, each going after their targets.

_I hope that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura can handle these guys,_ Kakashi thought as he drew his kunai.

Three more Unteki recklessly rushed towards me; I raise my blade perpendicular to my shoulders and returned the charge. The first one came at me from the left; I brought my sword down and made contact with his chest. His blood poured from the fresh wound as he crumbled to his feet. The next one came at me with his sword horizontally, hoping to pierce me through my chest. I merely sidestepped and brought my sword up to an offensive position.

_A true samurai would never strike man in the back, _I had to keep my honor codes.

He turned around with some difficultly, but he got up to speed for another charge. He made the mistake of holding his sword above his head; I quickly thrust my katana into his chest. His face contorted in pain, but he expelled his last breath. I pulled my blade from his chest as he collapsed to the ground.

_One more, then I can go after the leader,_ I glanced from side to side to see how my ninja companions where doing.

Naruto was taking care of an Unteki, while Sasuke and Sakura handle the other; they already had taken down one samurai.

Kakashi was just finishing up with his second, _jeez; every move he makes just makes me shiver and quake._ I shook my head; I had to take care of one more foe before I could take on the leader.

Kakashi slashed one more time at the unrelenting samurai and finally he fell to the ground, but the other soon was hacking and slashing at Kakashi. He jumped and ducked as the samurai aimlessly cut through the air. Kakashi knew he had to finish this fight soon or the samurai might gain the advantage. With the kunai in hand, Kakashi waited for the Unteki to slash one more time. The samurai brought down his sword so hard and fast that the ground shook and the force of the wind nearly knocked Kakashi off balance. Kakashi threw his kunai, hoping that it would hit the samurai's chest. It whizzed past the samurai's head, just barely missing his ear. The Unteki glared down at Kakashi with cold heartless eyes and brought up his sword once again. Kakashi tried to move, but he still was a little stunned from the earlier blow.

The sword was about to reach his head, but was caught by the appearance of a blade decorated by lotuses. His image reflected along with the image of Phoenix. His eyes were intense but were focused, they seem to reflect inner depths of his soul, but it wasn't like that of man.

_Who are you really Phoenix, what secrets do you hide under your mask and armor?_

Phoenix pushed the Unteki's sword back and brought up his sword so that it sliced through the samurai's abdomen and chest. He fell back into a pool of his own blood. Breathing heavily, Phoenix stretched out his hand to help Kakashi up. Kakashi looked over to where his students were just finishing up with their last opponent.

_What do you know, they can handle some of the most brutish samurai around,_ he thought proudly as he was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks for the save; I was supposed to be saving you."

Phoenix nodded his head in agreement.

"AGGG," a loud battle cry came from behind Phoenix, he whirled around but was too late.

Kakashi watched in horror a sword emerged from Phoenix's lower back.

"That's what you get for associating with filth like them," the Unteki said right in Phoenix's face.

Short heavy breaths could be heard as Phoenix pushed the opposing samurai away.

"Phoenix," Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke started to run towards the mortally wounded samurai.

He held his sword towards them, silently telling them to stop.

He turned his head back to Kakashi, "bury me where I lay, unmarked and with honor. It will release you from your debt."

Phoenix turned his attention back to his foe and pulled the katana from his abdomen. He lifted his sword and held it parallel to his head. Building up speed, Phoenix ran towards the samurai; he jumped into the air. The next thing Kakashi knew Phoenix was crouching on the ground and the Unteki lay on the ground, but his head laid about three feet away from his body.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief, he had never seen samurai fight one another and it was perhaps the most intense thing he had ever experienced.

"Kakashi Sensei! We need to help Phoenix," Sakura said through her tears as she ran over to where the crouching samurai was.

Naruto and Sasuke followed after her, Kakashi came out of his nightmare and joined the fallen samurai. He bent down to Phoenix's head; he was whispering an inaudible prayer.

Dropping his sword, Phoenix fell into Kakashi's lap, "bury me here and never speak of me again. It is the fate that was written for me." His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"No," Sakura held her hands to her mouth.

Naruto began to cry and Sasuke was trying to hold them back. Kakashi looked down at the noble samurai, his armor was still moving as if he was still breathing.

"Help me get this off, he's still alive," Kakashi pulled off the helmet and long silver hair streamed from where the helmet once rested. "What?" Kakashi gentle pulled down the face mask, it revealed a face of not a young man, but of a female youth whose beauty couldn't be describe. _I know her... _"We need to get her to our village and now or she might not survive."

His team just kneeled there in awe of the beauty that lay before them.

"If you guys don't get it together, you'll be staring at a dead woman," Kakashi said as he hoisted the young woman onto his back.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads to wake up from the horror and beauty they just witnessed.

"Come on, hurry," Kakashi yelled as he began to run down the road, his team following right after. _Just hold, don't die on me..._


	4. Memories of the Lady Lian

Snow day here in the Midwest, so I got to write more on this fic (smiles from ear to ear). I have a shout to Jemiul, thank you telling me you enjoyed my fic. I've got finals coming up; this might be the last update for a couple days or so. But don't worry for all those waiting for the story, I'll update when I can. So anyway, kept those reviews coming and like I've said before, you can say it suck, just say why it sucks and I'll see what I can do. Almighty then, go ahead and read another installment of Lotus Petals.

**Chapter Four**

_Three days and she still hasn't woken up,_ Kakashi thought as he stared out the window of the room where the female samurai laid. He had stayed by her side since he brought her there, he owed her.

What the other ninjas had said about her still was swimming through his head, _"She'll wake up and start cutting off everyone's head," or "She'll just try to kill herself." _

Kakashi knew that she, a member of the Lotus Blade Clan, would never do anything of the sort. From his window perch, he looked down at the sleepy beauty. The light from the open window only enhanced her radiance, her skin was like the purest milk, her lips were like two rose petals interlaced with one another.

Her silver hair flow down her body like a waterfall, _perfection in one body_,_ how I wish..._

"Kakashi, how is our young lady doing," Hokage-sama walked into the room, quickly followed by his students.

"The same, she hasn't moved," Kakashi said as he looked back out the window.

"Umm... Kakashi Sensei... we were... umm," Sakura stopped mid sentence.

"What she means," Naruto picked up, "we want to know about what debt you owe to the samurai."

Kakashi brought himself out of his dreamlike state; the memories of five years ago had remained fresh in his mind. Those nights in the palace of Lady Lian, her gentle touch, her soothing voice and her kind soul.

He sighed, "I remember as if it was yesterday..." All his memories flowed like water from his mind. "It was about five years ago when me and a friend were coming back from a C class mission. Our other team member had already returned to the village because of an injury. We decided to take a short cut through an area that we knew belonged to a powerful samurai lord, but we didn't care. We both thought that some stupid samurai couldn't catch us; we were some of the best ninjas around. We were wrong." Kakashi paused as he rested his chin on his folded hands.

His students had taken a seat on the floor near him and Hokage-sama was sitting on a seat close to the lady samurai.

\

"Well what happen," Naruto asked impatiently.

"Our second night into the journey, my friend and I were hiding from some samurai that were patrolling, Unteki to be exact."

The three young ninja winced in pain at the memory of their recent foe.

"I thought there were only three, but two more were right behind us. We soon realized this, but it was too late; one of them managed to hit my friend and injury his right leg and arm pretty badly. I did all I could do to protect him from the onslaught of the five brutish samurai, but in the end, even though I took down two, they managed to subdue me and gave me a huge cut my chest. I thought it was all over for me and my teammate."

_I really was stupid back then to think I could escape for the eyes of samurai,_ Kakashi thought as the memories continued blossom in his head.

"The samurai kept insulting us, calling us filth and sons of bitches. And don't even get me started on how they smelled," Kakashi twitched in remembrance of that terrible smell. "They were about to finish us off when the air suddenly began to smell of lotuses and the sound of little bells and charms could be heard coming closer. From the corner of my eye, I saw a vision of a maiden approaching us. A light seemed to shine around her; it was like the moon herself had come to earth. I had never seen anything like her, I thought that maybe she was an angel that had to take me to paradise. Her snow white kimono hung loosely on her slender body. Her hips swayed back and forth, like the ebb and flow of the ocean. Her face was its own paradise that couldn't be found on earth or in heaven. She..." Kakashi chanced to look down at Sakura, she was blushing severely.

_Maybe I should stop before I start blushing,_ "are you blushing Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked with an evil grin, _to late._

Kakashi cleared his throat, "needless to say she was very beautiful. She approached with delicate little steps. The Unteki took noticed of her, at first they smiled at the vision that came closer, but that soon changed to fear. One of them yelled, "We found them, we get to do what we want with them." She shook her no, her silver hair matching every move. With a voice sweeter than honey, she said, "they are on my land, so their lives belong to me. If your bloodlust needs to be quenched than satisfy your need somewhere else." Just then, twenty samurai emerged from the surrounding woods. "As you can see," she said gently, "I have you surrounded. But please leave in peace and don't come on my lands again or you shall leave with less than you came with." Her blue eyes narrowed as she ended her threat. The Unteki glanced around, realizing that they were in trouble, ran into the woods; leaving me and my friend with the other samurai. I thought that these samurai would be the instruments of our death, but she came to me and put her soft, gentle hand on my face. "Have no worries ninja, you are safe from the Unteki," her eyes made contact with mine; it felt like she was staring into the depths of my soul. I could feel myself losing consciousness from the loss of blood; the last thing I remember was falling into her lap." Kakashi began to blush again, even worse than before.

Naruto and Sakura were hanging on every word; even Sasuke was showing interest in Kakashi's strange adventure into the land of the samurai.

"So, what happen next, did you wake up in a dungeon," Naruto fidgeted in his place.

"Shh Naruto, let Kakashi Sensei continue," Sakura hissed in Naruto's direction.

"Well," Kakashi continued, "I woke up in a place I wasn't expecting. When I awoke, I was on a futon of soft fluffy pillows, covered in the finest silken blankets, the smell of lotuses and jasmine perfumed the air. I swore I was in heaven. From my left side I heard a young woman singing in a language I didn't know. I turned to find it was the young lady that had saved me and my friend. "It is good to see you're awake, I was getting worried," she gave a shy smile that revealed her teeth that appeared as perfect white pearls. I tried to get up, but the pain made me lay right back down. "I wouldn't try that again, you're hurt pretty badly," she said as she put her little hand under my head and gently put it on a pillow. "If I didn't know I would say that I've died and gone to heaven." She giggled and it melted my heart. "No, your not, you're quite alive. See," she poked me where my chest was injured. I release a yelp of pain, "I guess not then. Please, maiden of paradise, tell me your name." She smiled and said, "I am Lady Lian and you my dear ninja are under the protection of the Lotus Blade Samurai. And don't worry about your friend; he is being well taken care of." She smiled once again. I fell back asleep after that."

Kakashi look down at the samurai, she looked peaceful, small light breathes caused her bosom moved up and down to an unheard rhythm.

"After a good nights rest, me and my friend were properly introduced to Lady Lian. You see, Lady Lian was the Lord of the Lotus Blade Clan. She could defeat any samurai in combat, her beauty was far beyond any earthly woman's and she ruled both in fairness and strength. She entertained us, showed us around her palace and village and cared for us with her own hands. I would have stayed there for the rest my life, but I and my friend grew home sick and I guess she knew that. One night after dinner, she pulled me aside; she wanted to talk to me alone. We walked through her gardens and stopped on a wooden bridge that crossed over a lake filled with all sorts of lotuses. She was dressed in a long kimono that was delicately patterned with lotuses; her hair was tried with a silken ribbon. Small strands of her hair were tied off with beads of green and blue jade... Umm... anyway she asked, "Do you like it here?" I was taken back by her question, "yes, its all so wonderful here, I just wish I could stay..." she came right up to me and put her hands on my face. "I wish you could too, but you have a duty to your people, like me. Tomorrow you and your friend shall leave and return to your village. No one will stop you," she turned away. I could tell she was saddened, but she knew that I couldn't stay. "Kakashi," Lian turned back to me, "take this as a token of friendship." She pulled out my hand and placed a bracelet of blue and green jade beads." Kakashi pulled from one of his pockets on his vest the very bracelet she gave him. He always kept it near his heart.

The team moved in closer to see the etched lotuses on each bead.

"It's so beautiful," Sakura stared in awe.

"Yes, the Lotus Blade Clan isn't just known for their blade techniques and martial arts, but for their art and jewelry," Hokage-sama inserted from his seat.

"Anyway, the next day my friend and I left the village of the Lotus Blade Clan." Kakashi went silent; he couldn't tell them all the details.

Some of it was just intimate, _nothing dirty, I might have wanted her, but she was a lady and she was surrounded by over a hundred samurai._

"So why do you owe the samurai," Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"Because they save him for death and then cared for him, idiot," Sasuke explained to the confused Naruto.

"Hey I'm not an idiot, you were the one who acted so cold to her in the first place and ..."

"Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep over here, jeez, people are so rude," a female voice came from behind the three young ninjas.

A pair of blue eyes were looking at Kakashi; they were the same blues eyes that Kakashi fell in love with those days among the samurai.

"Hello Lady Lian, it is good to see that you're awake and well," Kakashi gave a small bow. She just smile that gentle smile of perfect pearls, _you're as beautiful and noble as you ever were, my lotus of perfection._


	5. Lady Lain's Tearful Tale

Hello everyone out there! Nice to see you've come back for more (poor fools). Oh did you hear that? Not much to say this time around, another big thank you to PimpTroyce and Jemuil. Anyway, this chapter is more about the past, so no severed heads (gosh darn it). But there is some humor, you just either have to see it or have a dirty mind and if your reading this story then you have the second one (just kidding). Ok enough of my senseless and random typing. Read and enjoy the unfolding tale of a samurai and her love for a ninja.

**Chapter Five**

I looked around to find five pairs of eyes, minus one from Kakashi, staring down at me. Some faces where surprised, while others were relieved.

"Ok, it's really uncomfortable with all you staring at me," I jokingly said.

Kakashi shook his head, "so how long were you listening?"

"Long enough to hear describing me as some sort of Moon Maiden. It kind of made me think that you had dirty little..."

"Ok, you may stop there. Whatever you two have between yourselves, it's not appropriate for the young ears," an elderly man in odd clothing said.

"Umm... yes, anyway, how are you feeling?"

_I feel like I had a sword in my stomach, how do you think I feel,_ "I feel alright, there's some pain, but I'll live." I snuggled into the blanket that covered me.

I tried to hide my pain, but it was obvious.

"So you're alright huh? I guess that wincing and clinching is a way to say that you're fit as a fiddle," Kakashi looked down at me with a sympathetic eye.

I tried to hold back my giggles, but they soon escaped.

"Ha... ha... ouch! It hurts to laugh... ouch, it hurts to complain too." I held my stomach. I could feel where the blade had enter my body... _hey wait, where's my clothes? _"I have one question, why am I naked?"

The old man nearly fell out of his chair, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke went completely red and Kakashi would have fallen out the window if his legs hadn't fastened to the windowsill. He quickly pulled himself back into the room.

"What? It was a simple question," I said, trying desperately to hold back my laughter.

"The doctors of the village needed to clean your wounds, so your clothing... need to ... umm... be removed," the still off balanced old man explained.

"Ok, I won't have to bust some heads then. But I would rather get dressed, I'm just a little uncomfortable," I pulled the blankets around me more securely.

"Here," Kakashi held out my backpack by its single strap. I reached out, but he pulled it away,_ grr._

I pulled his foot from underneath him and he landed with a thud right next to me.

"I deserved that," he admitted.

"Among over things," I said as my bag disappeared under the covers.

The old man got up from his seat, "I think we should allow Lady Lian to dress in private, come."

He exited through a sliding door, while the others followed after him.

Kakashi picked himself and exited through the door, but he peeked back in, "sure you don't need any help."

A shoe landed smack in the middle of his forehead, "guess not." He closed the door and I uncovered myself.

I wasn't completely naked, I still had my thin silk chemise on, _thank my ancestors_. I opened my bag and pulled out my thin kimono, under garments and hakama pants. _I always preferred wearing these over that stuffy armor... where is my armor?_

Kakashi walked down the hallway rubbing his forehead, _why didn't I catch that?_

"Kakashi I would like to speak to you alone," Hokage-sama asked in a grave tone.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "of course, you guys wait outside."

They looked a little confused, but exited with some hesitation.

"I know you have certain feelings for the young lady, but you must keep your head about you. You've been sitting in there for the past three days and your students have been idle. I'm just worried that with her around, you won't be able to do your duties."

Kakashi leaned up against the wall and folded his arms; he had been neglectful of teaching his students lately.

"I know she won't do anything, but I worry about what the other villagers will do. Many of them have seen the horrors some clans of samurai have committed. She must always be escorted and when she is healed, she must leave."

Kakashi released a heavy sigh; he knew that Hokage-sama was right; he too had seen what samurai could do and what she could do. _I don't think even I would piss her off, _Kakashi thought as he remember the shoe that landed in the middle of his forehead.

_I wish that Sakura had stayed here, I need her to tie my Obi,_ I thought threw my moments of pain.

Carefully, I finished tying the lilac Obi and smooth out my hakama pants. I looked down at the rest of my usual attire, some beads of jade, charms and little silver bells; I haven't worn those types of things since my days as a Lady and Lord.

With a light sigh, I began to put up my hair up and thread beads on single strands, _might as well try to present yourself as a Lady and not a warrior._

From past experiences, I've learned that sometimes being a woman had more advantages then trying to be a man. I threaded the last bead and slowly got up; I didn't know if I should leave or not. I could hear Kakashi and the old man talking about something, but it was muffled.

"So who is going to escort her?" I think that was Kakashi. "

I was thinking that since you and her have a past, you would be the only one that knew how to... handle her."

_Handle me!... no wait, he used the right words._ I silently giggled to myself, but they heard me anyway.

"Lady Lian? Is that you?"

"Yes," I pulled open the door, "sorry."

She gave a small bow and slowly straightened herself with obvious pain.

"Greetings oh Lady of the Lotus Blade Clan, I welcome you to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hokage-sama returned her bow.

"I thank you for kind greeting and for your even kinder heart." She smiled shyly.

Kakashi glanced up and down; _she still wears a kimono_, _ever traditional._

She wore a very simple kimono that had, of course, lilac colored lotuses that patterned her long sleeves and slowly fade as they disappeared under her lilac Obi, her hakama pants were an off white color and her sliver hair had little beads and charms hanging about, _she still is a vision of beauty._

Kakashi stared longingly at her; she took noticed and began to blush.

"I advise that you get your mind out of the gutter and back into that... never mind there isn't much of a difference." She smiled as she fluttered her sapphire eyes in Kakashi's direction. "Anyway... umm... please forgive me, I don't know your name," Lian nervously said.

"No please forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Hokage-sama. It is good to see that your alive, we almost lost you a few times."

"A true samurai will survive anything if they still have a duty to either their Lord or their people," she answered in a proud tone.

"Duty huh? What duty is that?" Kakashi leaned closer to Lian.

"One that I shall complete when I'm recovered," her eyes seemed to dull as if a painful memory surfaced.

_It must have to do with the loss of her clan,_ Kakashi thought as he put his hand gently on her slender shoulder.

I put my hand on top of Kakashi's, "I'm alright, just experiencing both physical and mental pain at the same time is very draining."

"Mmm, please Lady Lian..."

"It's just Lian, I'm not a lady anymore... no wait... that didn't come right," I said as I began to blush.

"That's alright, you'll always be a Lady in my opinion," Kakashi gently lifted my hand to his covered lips and pressed them against my hand.

"Amen. If you aren't to tire Miss Lian, I would like to speak to you. Kakashi you may come if you want," Hokage-sama motioned for us to follow.

"Can we come too," Naruto asked as he looked around the corner along with Sakura and Sasuke.

"No, this is a matter for adults and nothing for you to be concerned with," he said as began to walk down the hallway.

"Oh ok, I'll go..."

"No, we'll consider you an adult for now," Kakashi put his arm gently around my waist and led me along the hallway. We followed Hokage-sama down the hallway and into a room that was lined with all sorts of books and scrolls.

_Sort of remains me of the old palace library,_ I thought as I read the many titles.

Her eyes traced along the books and room, it seemed to bring back good memories.

"Please take a seat, make yourself comfortable," Hokage-sama said as he seated on a nearby chair.

Lian sat on a cushion close by and Kakashi sat down next to her.

"I know you just woke up from a terrible experience, but I need to know..." He had a distance look in his eyes, Lian seemed to understand.

"How much trouble I'm in and if it will effect your village."

"Yes."

She heaved a heavy sigh, "it's still hard to talk about, but you need to know how much I know. Which isn't much." She looked out the window, "it was about two years ago when the Valley of Lotus was attacked."

A single tear rolled her delicate cheek, Kakashi wiped it away. She looked at him and smiled.

_Keep it together; maybe telling them will help with the pain_. "I remember that night well, it still burns a hole in my memory. It was a few nights after our clan celebrated the Blooming Festival, a night where all the lotuses bloom in unison. The watchmen had noticed a plume of smoke approaching from the east. The next morning the smoke had moved closer and closer and the air began to smell of brimstone and burning flesh. I assembled my council to see what they thought we should do. All they did was argue whether or not the smoke was the sign of an approaching army or if it was a forest fire, which was common during that time of year. I looked out the window at the smoke that hung menacing in the air. At the time I had been doubting myself, I had gone on an escort with some merchants to a neighboring village, in disguise of course. It hadn't gone to well; we were attacked by Samubi, a samurai clan of the north. Ten out of twenty-seven of my men were killed and most of the merchants."

Hokage-sama narrowed his eyebrows, "the Samubi, they are worse than the Unteki. But they use two swords, right?"

"Yes and they are much worse. Anyway we barely made it back to the Valley with our lives. I was even injured badly enough to keep me bedridden for a month. After that I was never was sure of my skills or my leadership." I sighed; _you really lost your honor before that night._ I slumped down, "that didn't matter though, my samurai would follow me into hell and back. Unfortunately, I was the only one that came back alive. You see, after a day and night of the council arguing, I finally decided to get all the villagers out of the village."

She slowly got up, holding her stomach, and went to the open window. Her arms nestled in her sleeves, her eyes seemed soulless as her memories stirred and twisted her every thought.

"They were escorted by a hundred samurai. Leaving me with about five hundred left to fight."

"How did you know that a fight was going to occur?" Hokage-sama asked as he shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

Kakashi rest his chin on his fist, _samurai know when a fight and their death is approaching._

"The full moon on the eve of the attack turned blood red, the wind kept whispering terrible things and the perfume of lotuses had disappeared. These are the signs of an approaching battle that wouldn't take pity on anyone. As the night continued we could hear the clashing and banging of armor and swords, then everything went quiet. I thought that maybe we were hearing echoes, but I was wrong. Out of nowhere arrows and throwing stars reined down on us. Then men in black armor seem to materialize from the very air."

Tears flowed down her snow white cheeks. _I wish I could hold you and tell you everything is going to be ok, but you need to do this, to become stronger._

I looked back at Hokage-sama and Kakashi, they both looked at me with sadden eyes.

"If you want..."

"No, the last chapter of my clan must be known. I and my samurai fought as hard as we could, but when we managed to kill one, five more would replace him. During the battle, I was injured pretty badly. One of the black armored demons, as I call them, slashed me right down the side," I pulled down my kimono to show them where my body length scar started.

They drew back, their eyes filled with both fear and anger.

"He was about to finish me when several of my elite samurai blocked the attack, their lives ended. Some others grabbed me, desperately trying to get me out of there, but I kept screaming for them to let me go. I would have rather died along side them, then be living my life in shame."

"Wasting your life would not do anyone any good," Kakashi remarked in an angry tone.

"You have no right to judge, you do not know our honor codes. Anyway, my samurai reached a river that flowed out of the valley, they meant for me to go, but I resisted. The sound of a thousand warriors came closer and closer, so they began to hit me, hoping that I would lose consciousness. The last thing I remember is them loading me on a raft and them... them running to... their noble deaths." I fell to the ground; the pain of the memory was too much. _So many years and you still can't relive the memories_. "I should have died with them, they were my clansmen," I banged my fist against the floor.

A pair of gentle arms wrapped around me, "just let it all out."

Kakashi pulled me closer to his chest.

_Just let it all out... no, I can't do that, not without losing myself to the darkness,_ I thought as I cried into Kakashi's vest.


	6. Shoes and Noddles

Wow, chapter six already. Where does the time go? Nothing much going on in this chapter, but I'll let you guys decide. I promise that there will be more action in the future, the story is in one of those phases, you know character development. Oh well, another big thanks goes out to Pimp Troyce. I think your going on my permanent thank you list. And as for the rest of you... please review.

**Chapter Six**

Kakashi held me tight to his chest, "it's alright, you did what you could. Don't let the deaths of your people go to waste; you need to live for them." He gently placed his hand on my head.

"I'm sorry, it's just so painfully."

"No one can blame you. Losing everyone in that manner would have anyone in severe pain." Hokage-sama came down next to me and Kakashi; he put his hand on my shoulder.

I wiped my eyes with my kimono sleeves, "thank you for you kindness and understanding, but my story is all I have to offer in the way of information. Other than someone has a price on my head."

I pulled away from Kakashi, though I didn't want to.

"But what about the samurai and villagers that left before the attack."

I heaved a heavy sigh, "They were... killed also. Everyone... man, woman and child. No mercy even for the innocent." I clinched my fist in anger.

Hokage-sama stood up abruptly; _he must be concern about what might happen to his people, I don't blame him._ I looked down at the floor. _I'll have to leave when possible or more blood will flow..._

She stared down at the floor, deep in thought of the past and present. Kakashi pushed himself up and put out his hand.

"That's enough emotional breakdowns today, I say we grab something to eat then we snuggle all night..." he caught another face ward shoe.

"Damn," she grinned as she pushed herself off the floor.

"Made you smile," Kakashi said as he handed back the wooden sandal.

"Thank you, I needed that. But you are right... about the food I mean. I am hungry," she held her stomach.

"Well then, Kakashi escort Lady Lian to get something to eat." Hokage-sama said as he exited the room.

His thoughts were heavy with Lian's story of pain and death.

Kakashi waited for his footsteps to disappear, "ok you three, you can come out now."

He looked out the window where two heads appeared from behind the giant oak tree.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura and Sasuke looked around then shrugged their shoulders.

"He's," Lian walked looked out the window, "right here."

She thrust her hand down, outside the windowsill and brought up a struggling Naruto.

"How did you know," he said while frantically tried escaping her death grip on his clothes.

"How could I not, your in a neon orange jumpsuit. For a ninja, your dress like a neon sign."

Naruto went limp as Sakura and even Sasuke began to laugh.

_It's only funny because everyone thinks it,_ Kakashi laughed to himself.

I shook my head as I put Naruto down, he was a funny kid, but sometimes clueless. Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the room and still were laughing.

"It's not that funny," Naruto yelled in anger.

"Alright guys, we can make fun of Naruto later, Lian is hungry and I said we show her a good time." Kakashi began to wake out the door.

"Ok, but you're buying. Come on Lian I know a place with the best ramen noodles," Naruto grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the door.

"Hey be careful with her, she still is very hurt," Sakura came running after us.

Sasuke just sighed and followed in his non-caring way. We exited the building and into the bright, warm sun. It felt so wonderful to be outside, the wind gently playing with my hair and the aroma of spring sweetly tickling my senses. The village was a very delightful place, people were bustling about, children played their little games and lots of people staring at me.

_Maybe I shouldn't have worn my kimono,_ I thought as I nervously walked down the streets.

"Don't worry about them staring, they've just never seen anyone quite like you before," Sakura tried to reassure me.

I smiled as best as I could, I still felt uncomfortable.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to find the Lian was staring down at the ground, _guess she's trying to avoid the staring eyes._

"Lian?"

_Mmm, Sasuke is talking to her... mmm._

"Yes Sasuke."

"I'm sorry that you lost your clan. My clan, the Uchiha, was destroyed a long time ago. I know what it feels like..." Sasuke walked a little faster until he was walking next to Kakashi.

_At least that's one less person to worry about,_ Kakashi thought while he looked over to Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke, I appreciate that." Lian said in a very gentle tone.

Sasuke cheeks turned red.

"Alright here it is the BEST place to get ramen noodles." Naruto ran into the doors of the restaurant.

_I think this is going to cost me,_ Kakashi thought as he enter the through the door.

Oh the smells, oh the tastes! My senses were in heaven! The smells intoxicated my noise as my tongue enjoyed a mouthful of noodles and broth.

"Didn't I tell you... gulp... that they had the best noodles," Naruto exclaimed while he finished his third bowl.

We were all having a really good time eating and talking, expect for Kakashi, he wasn't eating.

_Even in my palace, he rarely revealed his oh so delicious lips... bad thoughts!_ I shook myself awake from my dirty little thoughts.

"You ok?" Sakura, who was sitting next to me, asked.

"Umm... yes... something just caught my nose funny," I began to rubbed my nose.

"ONE more please," Naruto yelled as he held up an empty bowl.

"NO YOU DON'T," Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Naruto.

They began to struggle a little, but Kakashi eventually won.

"That's no way to treat your students," I shook my finger at Kakashi.

"This is how my Sensei taught me," I reached over and lightly bopped Naruto on the head, "just ten or twenty times worse."

"How did that teach you anything," Sasuke casually asked as he set down his bowl.

She giggled to herself, "two things, one: if I didn't want to be hit, I would have to dodge faster and two: life's rough, get a helmet," she leaned over and gently tapped Sasuke on the head.

Everyone began to laugh. Lian clinched in pain, "laughing still hurts."

She smiled through her pain.

"You ok Lian? Do you need to lie down," Sakura asked with concern.

"I'm fine, but I am really full."

"Then maybe we should lead you back to your temporary home. Or you could come home with me..."

SMACK! Yet another shoe landed in Kakashi face, but with a lot more force.

"How many shoes do you have," Kakashi asked as he rubbed his face.

"Enough to keep you on guard or your face red," she narrowed her eyes, just daring him to say something else.

"Here's the bill," the waitress said. Kakashi picked up the paper; _I'm never taking Naruto out again._

He quickly paid the bill, "come on guys, let's get Miss Lian back to Hokage-sama's." Kakashi slowly got up from his chair, while the others were almost out the door.

The day had begun to fade into night as we exited the restaurant.

The moon was already showing her face, _it's like the night when I first met Kakashi._

I looked over to him; he seemed to be thinking the same thing. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked ahead of us as me and Kakashi slowly walked together.

"Hey guys, I have to go, see you tomorrow," Sakura waved as she ran down a neighboring street.

"I have to go as well," Sasuke walked off.

"Yawn... I should go home too, goodnight Kakashi Sensei, goodnight Lian." Naruto went running off into the night, leaving me and Kakashi alone.

"They're good kids. I just hope that they can survive you," I smirked at Kakashi.

"Well they should be lucky that you're not their Sensei," Kakashi laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He stopped and looked me in the eyes and sigh. "After the beating you gave me, I doubt they could even survive you."

I blushed, "you were injured, I never understood why you wanted to fight me so badly."

He stared down at me, "because I wanted... I wanted to..."

"Ah Kakashi, I was wondering when you were going to bring her back." Hokage-sama was standing in the doorway of the building where I woke up. Kakashi turned away from me.

"What did you want?" I put my hack on his shoulder.

"Something I could never have," he pulled away from me.

"He truly is like a book, but he opens and closes to his own accord," I said as turn to walk into the building. _He's doing what he did before, he starts to open then he closes. What are you afraid of Kakashi, me or the fact that you might want to return my love..._


	7. Lessons Learned

Ok, I'm running out of things to talk about up here. Then again, I don't know if you're reading this... so why am I bothering. Habit, that's why. Anyway, Jemiul you're going on my permanent thank you list too. Your reviews are always a wonderful treat. Finals are this week and this is my only outlet for stress and my excuse for not studying, updates may be a little late. Ok I'm done, just start reading and ignore the author in the corner sucking her thumb from studying too much for finals. _Is that grey stuff leaking out my ear what's left of my brain? Ew... _someone got a mop?

**Chapter Seven**

The sun rose slowly into the sky as I did my morning exercises. The birds had begun to sing their quiet songs of love and the cicadas gave way to the fading moon. I looked up at Kakashi, who was sleeping in an oak tree.

One of his legs was hanging down and his entire body was at angle, _I'm not going to catch him if he falls, it would be his own fault._

I slowly breathed in and out, moving my arms like the waves on water, slowly turning about, trying to get my rhythm. It was difficult considering my injury was still very fresh. I closed my eyes, focusing my spirit. My spirit had been unsettled for a very long time, it almost seemed like it wanted to jump out of me lately.

_Concentrate_ _on your breathing Lian and allow yourself to become calm._

Whoosh... I quickly opened my eyes.

I didn't see anyone, _maybe it was the wind._ I looked up to Kakashi; he was still asleep in the same position.

Whoosh... _it's not the wind. _

I raised my hands into the tiger position and listened to see where my unseen enemies would strike. Something came from above me. Without even thinking, I grabbed my opponent's leg and threw him into the nearest tree. He landed with a loud thud and slowly slid down the tree trunk.

"Naruto! Oh, gosh I'm so sorry!" I ran over to the fallen young ninja.

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head, "jeez, even without your swords you're awesome."

With a big grin, he pushed himself up.

"You shouldn't do that; I could have really hurt you. The martial arts I know are just not for defense, but also to kill. One blow can kill you," I said in an angry tone.

"I know, but I wanted to see what you could do."

_He didn't get it._ I slapped my forehead, "please for your sake and what's left of my sanity promise me you won't do that again."

"I thought you didn't have any sanity left," a sarcastic tone came from the tree above me.

"Like you have room to remark Kakashi," I answered in the same tone.

Kakashi jumped down from his high perch, "what are you doing up so early Naruto?"

Naruto scratched his and grinned, "I wanted to have a bout with Lady Lian. That's if you're up to it." He gave me a big grin.

"I don't think that..."

"Now, now Kakashi. I could use the practice."

Naruto was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement.

"Hey what about us?" A familiar female voice came from behind the bushes that lined the small clearing.

"Ya ok, but I want to take it easy. So no weapons, just hand to hand and one at a time."

Sakura and Sasuke emerged from the green foliage. Kakashi shook his head in disagreement, but he sat down underneath the oak tree anyway.

_It's too early to teach,_ he thought as he closed his eye.

The sound of fist on fist action began to sound in the air, he could tell the difference between Lian's heavy blows and his students' weaker ones.

Whoosh... _that would be Naruto flying into another tree. _Thud... _and that would be him landing in the tree trunk._

"You're up next Sasuke," she called in a taunting tone.

Kakashi opened his eye lazily, Sasuke was in an offensive position and Lian was on the defense. She motioned for him to attack. He ran towards her, but his charge was met with a quick sidestep and grabbed of his wrist. She brought his hand up behind his back. With a small push, Sasuke was on the ground with her on top.

"Had enough," she whispered into his ear.

"Never," he pushed her off and twirled around to meet an attack, but Lian just stood there, waiting for him. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

Kakashi closed his eye again; _at least he's doing better than..._ Whoosh... thud..._ never mind._

"Alright Sakura, your next," she said in a gentler tone.

"Umm... I think I'll pass," Sakura said in an unsure tone.

Kakashi opened his eye one more time, Naruto and Sasuke were on their heads at the bottom of a near by tree. _Wonder if I should jump in... Na, I just embarrass myself._

"It's alright Sakura, I'm tried anyway. I should let your lazy Sensei over there teach you guys," I glared over Kakashi.

"It's too early for that," he lazily called from under the tree.

"Ok... then I guess... I'll just do some breathing exercises. Hey, are you two ok over there?"

Naruto and Sasuke were finally right side up and rubbing their heads and joints.

"Ya, but I want a rematch... but not now," Naruto said with a big smile.

Sasuke stood up and began to brush himself off, "I'm fine."

I shook my head, _they weren't sure of my movements, their use to stances and actions of other ninjas._

I sighed and sat down on the soft grass. Folding my legs into the lotus position, I closed my eyes and I began to breathe deeply and exhale softly.

"What do you do that for," Naruto came up next to me.

Without opening my eyes, I said, "it helps to settle my spirit, attune myself to what's around me and allows me to get the rhythm of my body."

"Oh... that sounds boring," he said as he lay down next to me.

"Actually that sounds very relaxing," Sakura sat down on my other side.

I could hear her trying to fold her legs like mine, "need help?"

I opened my eyes to see it wasn't Sakura having problems, but Sasuke and Naruto trying.

_I don't think male bodies are suppose to bend like that,_ I thought as I held back my giggles.

"No guys, it's like this," Sakura unfolded her perfect lotus position and showed the boys how to do it.

With a few tries, they eventually got it.

"Alright, so what do we do next," Sakura asked as she got back into the lotus position.

"Well... first you close your eyes, next you start breathing in and out in even breathes and then of something that's relaxing, like a pool of water or..."

"My posterior," Kakashi called from his spot.

Yet another shoe landed in Kakashi's face.

"This is going to be a running joke, isn't it," he asked in an indignant tone.

"Yep, but remember you keep asking for it," she answered as she closed her eyes.

His students began to breathe in and out like Lian was. _Naruto was right, this is boring, _Kakashi closed his eye. He really didn't feel like sleeping, but teaching this early didn't sound good either. He released a sigh and got up.

"Mind if I join."

"Sit down and learn my friend," she whispered.

Kakashi sat down next to Sakura and began to do as everyone else.

_This is really relaxing; maybe I should do this..._ crack. Kakashi whipped open his eyes, "everyone be on alert, we're not alone!" With one movement, Kakashi and his team were on their feet, surrounding Lian in a tight circle.

She slowly got up, "where are they?"

I couldn't tell where the cracking noise came from, but it was close. "The trees if anything stay close to me."

Kakashi reached into one of his pockets and drew out throwing stars.

Crack...

"OVER THERE!"

Kakashi threw several stars into the trees, "AGG!" Someone fell into the clearing, Kakashi's stars sticking out of him; his black clothing was turning red from his blood flow.

"It's a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Wind," Kakashi said as he drew his kunai.

"These little wound won't stop me and my ninja brothers in collecting the reward on her head," the ninja glared through his mask.

The sound of light footsteps began to play about the trees, then a something went whizzing past my head.

"Get down Lian," Kakashi moved in closer to me.

_I may not have my swords, but I'm not useless._

Kakashi moved closer to Lian, _I can't let her get hurt again._

Whoosh... another throwing star went pass her head.

"I said get down," he began to push her down, but she wouldn't allow him to.

"I will not back down," she said through her teeth.

With one bound, she was outside the protective circle and up the nearest tree.

_What do you know, samurai can jump,_ Kakashi thought as he followed right after her.

He stopped on the branch where he saw her last, but there was no sign of Lian.

_Where did she..._

"Watch out down there! Unconscious ninja coming through!" Her voice rang out as a lifeless body almost fell on Kakashi.

His body landed with a loud and gut retching thud.

"One down, one to go," Lian called from a higher branch.

"You stay there, I'll handle the other. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura take care of the first one."

"Alright Sensei," one of them called back.

Whoosh... the other ninja made his presence known.

_Alright where are you,_ Kakashi scanned the trees, but couldn't see where the other ninja was.

Crack... Kakashi whipped around and grabbed the ninja's wrist before he could stab him. With one strong throw, Kakashi threw the ninja down to the ground. He landed on his follow ninja.

"Nice, I couldn't even follow his moments," Lian said as she jumped down to Kakashi's perch.

He looked rather pissed off as I straighten myself up.

"You should have stayed down there and out of enemy fire," he glared at me with an intense eye.

_Yup, he's defiantly pissed off._ "Well I'm not dead or injured further, so it's ok."

He shook his head, "just get down on the ground please." He jumped down and I followed, with some reluctance.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were tying up the first ninja and the other two were still lying unconscious.

"That's not the point, you're still very injured and then you go and jump up a really high tree and knock the crap out someone. No, it's not ok. Ok?"

I narrowed my eyes, "look, I'm a warrior. I fight, I kill and I'm damn good at it. So get..."

A kunai came flying at my head. I caught it three inches from my making contract with my left temple.

"Do that again and I will slice your stomach open and show you your guts," I threatened.

The ninja's eyes nearly fell out of his head as he fell into a swoon.

"Wimp," I threw the kunai into the ground and began to walk away.

"Where are you going," Kakashi came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm getting out of the open," I said angrily.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now; he had made me mad enough. _He should know better then that, a samurai doesn't back down, even when their injured._ I held my stomach in pain, I had almost forgotten about that.


	8. Passion in Love and War

YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! The hit counter hasn't been reset since this went up and guess what. It's only five away from 600! That's so cool. Since I'm posting that number will probably up more (dances about room). Really, you guys are awesome; give yourselves a pat on the back. Anyway, I'll catch my breath and you can do what you came here to do... read I hope.

**Chapter Eight**

I rested my head against the smooth bark of the weeping willow. My temper had cooled down since my little fight with Kakashi. Now that I had time to think over the events, I realized that Kakashi had every right to scold me.

_But should I admit it... maybe not right now, then again. _I think he was still sulking on the over side of the tree.

"Hey Kakashi?" I called out.

He didn't answer. Either he's still mad or it's something else. I hunched over, resting on my head on my knees; I breathed in the fresh air of the night. The moon hung low in the sky; she was at her peak of fullness. Her light was so bright that I could see every detail of the meadow, every leaf, every flower and every blade of grass.

_I wonder where my blades of steel are._

"Hey Kakashi, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to be so... difficult. I'm just use to doing things on my own." He still didn't say anything. "If you're going to be that way..."

"Please come over here," his smooth voice came from the other side of the tree.

I sighed, "Can you come over, I'm still hurting from beating the crap out of that guy."

I heard him get up slowly.

"You also scared the crap out of him too," he peeped around the trunk.

I smiled, "ya, look I'm sorry about before. You were right, I shouldn't have..."

"You don't have to say anything," he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

Lian snuggled in closer to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry," she said as she laid her head on his chest.

"It's ok. I should have known that a big, bad samurai like you wouldn't back down."

She just giggled into his vest, he couldn't help but smile. She just had that kind of effect on him; he held her tighter.

"You know, this is like the last night you were in my village, except you were hurt," she looked up at him with her sapphire eyes.

Her silver hair wisped about her moon like face.

"Ya, it is, but there is another difference."

"What's that," she asked in an innocent tone.

"We haven't kissed." Lian turned her head, trying to hide her blushing.

"Yes, but...," she looked down at her feet, "why does that have to change?"

She turned back to Kakashi; her cheeks were like little red roses. She lifted her hand up to Kakashi's face and gently pulled down his face mask.

I pulled down Kakashi's mask to reveal his tender, soft lips. _Just like I remember them,_ I thought as I put my arms around his neck.

He, in turn, wrapped his arms around my waist. Our lips met with equal passion, him crushing his mouth into mine and me returning it. His hands pulling me closer to his chest, nothing could have separated us. We seemed to have melted into one mind, body and soul.

_It's exactly_ _like I remember it, _the flame of love and life lit anew in my heart.

Our lips slowly parted, I nestled into his neck.

"That was breath taking," he said as he drew in a deep breath, then pulled up his face mask.

I was too taking deep breaths.

"I wish I could hold you forever," he looked down at me.

"Me too, but I think we would need to eat sooner or later."

"We don't need food; love will be our food, our shelter and our life."

"Which one of those dirty books did you get that from," I giggled.

"Vol. 2," he remarked sarcastically. I put my head on the willow's trunk and looked out into the seemingly endless sky.

_I do really wish he could..._

BOOM! There was a huge explosion came from behind us.

"That was from the village!" Kakashi jumped up, "stay here!"

He disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"Be safe... my love," I whispered into the wind.

Kakashi ran and jumped his way through the thick forest; the smell of smoke began to fill the air as he moved closer to the village. With one bound, he was on a high branch that overlooked the village. Smoke was coming from the gate area, but the village seemed alright.

_Good, but who's attacking us,_ Kakashi thought as he surveyed the scene.

"Sensei? Kakashi Sensei, where are you?" A group of voices came from below.

"Up here," Kakashi yelled back as he jumped down.

"Ah, Kakashi Sensei we're glad to see you're alright," Sakura came running up to him with Naruto and Sasuke following right after.

"What's happened, is everyone alright, who's attacking?"

"There was an explosion at the gate, the village is in one piece and some guys in black armor set off the explosion," Sasuke explained quickly.

_Black armor? Could it be... no, it can't or at least I hope it's not._ Kakashi thought back to Lian's story of demon like men in black armor.

"What do we do and where is Lian," Sakura asked with a hint of fear.

"You guys go protect Lian; I'm going to the village and see what I can do. She's right back there," he pointed straight behind himself.

"But I want to fight," Naruto said angrily.

"No, go protect Lian; she is unarmed and still injured." The team reluctantly ran in the direction where Kakashi pointed. He released a heavy sigh; _I hope I can do something._

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop until he reached the front gates. The ninjas of the village had all assembled. Just outside the gate stood about ten men in black armor, their leader in armor that seemed to reflect a blood red hue. His armor had huge spikes jutting from all over and the pattern of skulls was etched on his breast plate.

He called out in a spine tingling voice, "where is the female samurai of the Lotus Blade Clan? Give her to us and your village will be spared."

Kakashi pushed himself up to the front where Hokage-sama stood. "Kakashi, where is Lady Lian," he whispered as Kakashi came up on his left.

"She's in the woods with my team."

Hokage-sama released a heavy sigh, "I fear that we might have to hand her over."

Kakashi took a step back, "forgive for my words, but she is a guest of the village and under my protection, we just can't..."

"Kakashi, I can not allow the lives of many to be sacrificed for one woman." Hokage-sama didn't look at Kakashi, but he could tell that he didn't want to give up Lian.

_There must be something that I can do,_ he clinched his fist. "Kakashi Sensei! Sensei, Lian gone," Naruto and the rest of the team came running up.

The ninjas began to whisper, "She must have left to save herself" and "she probably doesn't even care if we all die." Kakashi looked towards the men in black armor; _I wouldn't blame her, their pretty mean looking. _

They had returned the black demons that haunted my sleep and honor. I was observing from the room that was my residence.

_I can't allow more people to die for a damned samurai like me._ I looked down at my bag of earthly things and then to my armor and swords. With a silent prayer, I grabbed my bag, armored arm braces and two swords. _It's time I face my demons,_ I thought as I jumped out the open window.

Quickly walking to where the action was, I sheathed my swords into my Obi and put on my arm braces. Everyone had gathered about, just trying to either see or hear what was going on.

"Well? Are you going to hand her over or are we going to have to rip this place apart?" A familiar menacing voice came over the crowd.

"She's not here, look else where," Hokage-sama answered back.

"If you're going to play that game then men, ATTACK!" I could hear the unsheathing of multiple swords.

I began to push through the crowd and finally emerged, "no, stay your swords! Here I am, Lady Lian, Lord and last Samurai of the Lotus Blade Clan."

The leader's mouth twisted into a terrible grin. It sent chills up and down my spine.

Lian stood there waiting to see what the black armored warriors would do.

Kakashi came over to her, "don't do this, we can..."

"No. Too many lives shall die if I don't give up myself. I wouldn't want to be the cause of another extinction of a noble clan." She glared up at him with intense eyes, they glowed a fiery red.

Nothing would change her mind, "Hokage-sama, I thank you for your hospitality; I thank your entire village for allowing me to stay. It is time that I repay you, tell your ninjas not to engage the warriors; their lives hang on my sword now."

Hokage-sama motioned for the ninjas to back down with much reluctance.

"We can't let her do this, they'll tear her apart," Sakura came up to Kakashi.

_I know, but we can't_, _she wouldn't let us._

"There's nothing we can do now, it's between them and only them," Hokage-same said in a grave tone.

Kakashi looked on in horror as Lian walked towards the men in black armor. _Be careful... _

She bowed low to the apposing warriors and they returned it. _Are they samurai? _

Drawing out her sword, she signaled for them to attack. Two came running straight for her, but she just stood there. The first one was met a sword across his chest, but it didn't penetrate the armor. He fell back and the other brought down his sword, but he only cut through air. Lian moved so quickly that Kakashi couldn't keep track of her. With a quick thrust, her blade went through the warrior's armor and straight through his chest. He fell down and ceased to move, that's when the rest of the warriors charged.

_There's no way she can handle all those guys on her own!_ Kakashi stared on as the calm Lian raised her sword, ready for another attack.

She charged forward, swinging and slashing her sword through metal and flesh. The charging men stood still for a second then fell back into a pool of their own blood.

The leader began to clap, "excellent. You truly are perfection in both beauty and killing."

"Beauty yes, killing no. There is no such thing as killing perfection, not as long as someone suffers from the loss of that person." I was desperately trying to hide my anger.

The warrior stared at me with unemotional gray eyes. He seemed to not have a soul; his grin couldn't even describe the evil that was held within.

"Noble like a true samurai, to bad I have to kill you," he drew his sword with a serrated edge.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have a duty to finish to my people," I held my blade next to my ear; it was still humming from the last blows that I inflicted.

The blood of my opponents trickled down my katana and onto my hands, _don't kill him in revenge, take him with honor. Take him in the way of a true Samurai._ I drew in a deep breath and center myself; I was going to have all my strength to defeat this foe.

With one final breath, I began my charge and the black armored demon returned it.


	9. The Lotus Blade's True Techniques

Hello all you wonderful people! I wasn't expecting for the hit counter to go past 700. It's so awesome! Whew... ok, I'm done, I'm down... ok, nothing much to say this round. Just my usual reviewers, you know who you are, my thanks and love go out to ya. Ok, I'm really done this time, so sit back, relax and read the end to the cliffhanger from last chapter.

**Chapter Nine**

Our swords met with sparks and a heavy clank. I nearly fell back from the sheer weight of his sword.

"What? Can't handle a little push," he said mockingly.

I gritted my teeth and dug my feet into ground. He began to push harder; I could feel that my knees would give out at any minute. Sliding my sword away from the serrated edge, I rolled to the right as my opponent's sword hit the ground. It hit with such force that it knocked me off balance; I couldn't get a good footing and just kept rolling. I landed on my back; I slowly got up to find myself ducking again.

"You dare strike at someone's back and when they lay on the ground?" I quickly turned around and got up on my feet.

He swung at me, our blades met with more sparks. All I could do was defend myself against the heavy blow.

His lips curled into a wicked smile, "put down your blade and no harm shall come to you."

"Never! I am Samurai! My honor shall be intact after this battle, but I do not carry the same guarantee for you," I said through my teeth.

_Bold words Lian, but can you carry through,_ Kakashi thought as he watched helplessly.

She was straining to hold back her opponent's attack; her wooden sandals were being pushed further and further into the ground. Putting her left hand on the blunt edge of her sword, she began to push with all her might. The black armored man pushed as well but couldn't hold her to the ground. With one mighty push, Lian managed to throw her foe off balance. She shot up and rushed towards him. Lian's sword seemed to glow a fire red as she brought it down across the armored foe's chest. It merely cut the armor, not the man.

"Very good, your skills are a good as you are beauty," he said in a grim tone.

Lian was taking to catch her, _how much more can she take?_

"Tell me, what is your name? I wish to know the name of the man whom I'm going to kill."

He began to laugh, "Or who is going to kill you. If you must know, I am known as Kasuro."

Lian cautiously stood up, breathing in and out slowly, and bowed lowly with folded hands.

Kasuro returned the bow, "let us fight as samurai, following all the rules of Bushido."

She nodded her head.

"Bushido? What's that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the two engaged warriors, "Bushido is the ethnic code of the samurai, like never strike a man when his back is turned to you. It also consists of Seven Virtues, Gi- Just Decision, Yu- Courage, Jin- Benevolence, Rei- Respect, Matoko- Honesty, Meiyo- Honor and Chugi- Loyalty. They play a big role in how battles are fought. They both have agreed to act accordingly, so maybe Lian will have a chance."

Kakashi clinched his fist; _I hope she'll have a chance._

They both again their charge, Lian was much fast so she met him first. He swung his heavy sword but she ducked at the last moment and brought her sword along the same cut she made earlier. This time she made contact with flesh; she quickly rolled through his legs and stood up, waiting for another attack.

Kasuro stood up, "you're good. It's been a long time since anyone has made me bleed." He smiled evilly.

_That was good, but not fatal,_ I thought to myself.

He turned around and raised his sword, his blood flowing from his wound.

I too brought up my sword, _he can't seem hit me after he strikes._

We charged at one another again, he brought down his sword and I ducked underneath. I was about to bring my sword when he grabbed it.

"I don't think so, little girl," he said as he pulled his sword from the ground.

He brought up his serrated sword and brought it down on my left shoulder. The pain was intense; I clinched my teeth in anguish. He pulled it slowly across my shoulder, cutting deeper. I had to do something. Pulling my sword from his hand, I flipped it over to the blunt side and pushed it into his throat. He staggered away, holding his throat in pain.

"Low blow," he coughed out.

"Not a true samurai sword," I pointed out.

The pain in my shoulder was so intense; I could barely hold my sword. My blood began to mingle with the lilac lotuses on my kimono, slowly turning it red.

"Lian are you alright!" Kakashi called out.

_What do you think genius, _"I'll live."

"Not for long," Kasuro called out.

He was right, if I didn't die from the injury, I would most certainly die by his hands.

_Time to show the true style of the Lotus Blade Clan,_ I looked down at one of the fallen warriors.

His sword was lying right next to my foot.

"Sorry to say this, but I've been holding back." I flipped up the sword into my hand.

"So the rumors are true about the double sword techniques of the Lotuses. This will make it more fun," he threw his head back and laughed.

He positioned his sword for an attack and I crossed the two blades in front of my chest. _He will fall with my next attack._

_Two swords? _Kakashi stared on in amazement as Lian held the two blades to her chest. In his time with Lian, he never knew that her style revolved around two swords.

"How is she going to attack when her shoulder is so injured?" Sakura was nearly in tears.

Kakashi looked to his students, they were all about to cry, even Sasuke.

_He'll be the one hit the worse if Lian dies because he fears the same fate for himself._

"Don't die out there Lian! Remember what you said, you have a duty to your people!" Sasuke burst out.

Lian slightly turned her head and gave him a small nod.

"AGG," Kasuro yelled as he began his charge.

She clinched her teeth and returned his charge. They met with sparks and a loud clang.

"It ends here, Lotus Blade! When I'm done with you, I'm going to kill every single one of your ninja friends. Every man, woman and child. Just like your village." He glared down at her hoping for a reaction, but she just stared back at him with unemotional eyes.

A cracking noise could be heard.

"What? How are you doing this?" Kasuro drew back in fear as Lian's swords formed a V-shape around his serrated sword.

"First technique, Sword Breaker." She pushed her swords together and broke Kasuro's sword in half.

"HOW? HOW COULD YOU?" He fell back onto the ground.

She stared down him, her two swords down at her side, "do you give up?"

He gritted his teeth, then he grabbed hold of something.

"No, bitch!" He thrust it up at her chest, but she mere sidestep.

He landed on his hands and knees, "I wasn't suppose to lose... I wasn't to suppose to LOSE!"

Kasuro bolted up and turned to slash at Lian.

"Technique Two, Kiss of a Thousand Petals." She raised her two swords and began to stab Kasuro repeated.

She did it so quickly that Kakashi couldn't count how many times she stabbed him. She stopped, her swords were in his chest and he was gasping for air. Quickly drawing them from his chest, she stepped back as he flew on his hands and knees.

"Give... gasp... me an honorable... gasp... death," he said through his heavy breaths.

"First tell me, does all this have to do with the Blades of Green and Blue Jade?" Kasuro nodded his head. "I give you an honorable death."

Lian dropped one of the swords and brought up her own. With one fast movement, Kasuro's head laid two feet away from his lifeless body. Lian just stood there, she looked up into the sky, tears began to flow down her face.

I stood there, trying to catch my breath. The pain in my shoulder had numbed a little, but it still burned great intensity.

"Lian? Lian are you alright? Lian?" A familiar voice came from my side.

"Lian, your shoulder. We better get you back to Hokage-sama's." He gently pulled at my good arm.

_No Kakashi..._ I began to shake my head, "no. Not this time Kakashi. I have to go," I began to walk away, but Kakashi pulled harder.

"You're injured and you'll loss a lo..." I pulled my small sheathed katana and smashed it horizontally in his throat. He fell back, gasping for air.

"What did you do that for?" His team came running up.

"To stop him from dying. For him to follow me would mean his early death. You need him as much as he needs you." I began to walk, "tell him... that I'm sorry." I glanced over my shoulder, "and don't follow. Just forget that you ever knew me." _Just forget about the damned Samurai of the Lotus Blade Clan..._


	10. Found You

Lian walks up: "umm... hi everyone. Lian here, doing the intro this time. DuskStarDragon is currently sitting in the corner in the fetal position, singing I'm a Little Tea Pot. I think her Finals finally got to her, but don't worry; finals week is over and she should be back to her... umm... well I'm not sure if I should classify anything she does as normal. Anyway, nothing new to report, except for the shout outs for our usual reviewers. Many thanks, honorable ones (bows low). Ok, umm... I guess I'm done. That wasn't so bad. Alright enjoy the story.

**Chapter Ten**

_Fiv_e_ days have passed and still no sign of Kakashi and his team, good... I guess._ I looked out of my inn window, it was raining. I had stopped in a small village for a rest and it had been raining the two days I've been here, _might as well, my shoulder is still hurt._

Sipping my camellia tea, I sat on my mat, just thinking about all that has happen and all that will happen. Kasuro had confirmed my worst nightmares; someone was after the most treasured heirloom in the Lotus Blade Clan, the Blades of Green and Blue Jade. Though I had never seen them, I knew of their legendary powers.

_I can't allow them to be soiled with another's hand or greed._ I took another sip of my tea and released a heavy sigh, "why are you afraid?" I asked myself quietly. _Because you're a scared little girl,_ a voice answered in the back of my mind. I shook my head, _stop thinking about it, just relax and enjoy the break. _With a final sip of my tea, I settled down for a nice nap.

"Sensei we've asked everyone in the last two villages that we've visited and no one has seen Lian," Naruto complained.

"And we're going to keep asking people until I can confirm that she is either alive or dead." Kakashi looked back at him with an intense eye.

Naruto glared back with the same intensity. "I hate to say this, but I agree with Naruto. If Lian is still alive, then she probably stopped, if anything, in the village ahead. You have to remember that she's injured and it's raining." Sakura meekly interjected.

Kakashi released a sigh, Sakura was right.

_I shouldn't be pushing them so hard; they volunteered to come with me. _He looked at each one of his teammates, Sakura was shivering and Naruto and Sasuke were trying their best not to. With a sigh, Kakashi knew that he and his team needed a good rest.

"Ok team, let's get to the village ahead and get a room for the night."

They began to smile, then ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the village.

Kakashi followed after, _Lian, wherever you are, I'll find you._

Kakashi and the others took refuge under some awnings of the first building they saw.

"I wonder which one is the inn," Sakura asked as she rung out her hair.

"Over there, that must be the inn," Sasuke pointed to a large wooden building at the center of town.

"Ya, now we can rest... and see if anybody seen Lian," Naruto saved himself from another harsh glare.

They quickly ran into the building, the lobby was empty.

"Well hello, welcome, it is good to have more customers," the inn keeper beckoned them to come closer.

"Umm, hello. We need a room," Kakashi looked down to Sakura, "ah, make that two rooms."

"Sorry, I only have one room available."

"But you said it was good to have more customers. Doesn't that imply that you have plenty of rooms?" Sasuke asked with suspicion.

"Normally it would, but since it's been raining, most of the rooms have become, well... a little flooded," he motioned with his hands.

Kakashi sighed, "So only one room? Is there a way to separate it, so the young lady would have privacy?"

"Yes... wait, are you all ninjas?" The inn keeper narrowed his eyebrows.

Kakashi raised his brow; Naruto released a growl, "so? What's it to ya?"

"Well, there happens to be another guest and she's umm...," the keeper leaned in towards the group, "she's a samurai and well I rather not clean you off the walls."

_She... samurai... Lian?_ "What's the samurai's name?" The inn keeper pulled back, "I can't, it's not proper and I don't want a samurai after my head." He brought his finger across his throat.

"Look, we're not looking for a fight; we want to help her, please?" Kakashi explained.

There was a commotion downstairs, it sounded like the inn keeper was fighting with someone.

_The person must be trying to get out of paying their bill,_ I lazily pulled the covers off and put on my outer kimono. _Good thing that clothing store had kimono, not many places still carry them._ Sliding the paper door, I exited down the stairs. _What the? _"Ka... Ka.. Kakashi!"

There he was, just standing there. "Lian... Lian you're alright!"

He met me half way up the stairs and threw his arms around me.

"I was so worried about you," he held me closer. I knew I was blushing, but it felt good to be in his arms again.

_Remember, if he stays, he dies with you._ I pushed away from him, "what are you doing here? I told them to tell you not to follow me."

He just looked down at me with a dreamy eye. "I'm not following you, they are and as their Sensei, I have to go where they go." I could tell he was smiling under his mask, smiling that smug smile.

I groaned as my forehead landed in my hand. "If I didn't have feelings for you and there weren't kids around, your blood and guts would be decorating the walls," I whispered to my hand.

"It's so good to hear your voice again," he hugged me again, this time closer to my wounds.

"Ouch! What are you trying to do? Trying to inflict more pain?"

"No," he leaned closer to my ear, "pay backs are hell."

_I love him, yet right now I want to choke him. _

I sighed, "It's good to see you too." I hugged him back. "I didn't think that samurai and ninjas got along," I heard the inn keeper whisper to the group as Kakashi and I descended the stairs.

Kakashi put his arm around my waist, "so, you going to tell me what's going on and why you had to make applesauce out of my Adam's apple?"

I blushed, _I forgot about that._ "How about you guys get changed and dry, then I'll tell you over dinner." I gave him the biggest set of puppy dog eyes I could.

He shrugged his shoulders, "sounds good. Oh, but there's only one room. Do you think you and I could...?" He began to reach for me, but he was met with the sole of my sandal.

"Sakura and I will share a room. You two and mister horny will share the other room." Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked, while Sakura giggled.

I showed her up to my room, while the inn keeper showed the other three to theirs. Sakura quickly change, while I laid out another bed.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," I held my stomach.

She giggled, "me too. Kakashi Sensei hasn't allowed us to rest all that much since we left the village."

_Was he really that worried about me?_

"He really cares about you. Something special must have happen between you." She began to blush.

_Ya, something special._ "You could say that," I began to blush. "

Do you think I'll ever find love," she asked abruptly.

"Don't look for it, it will find you," I looked down at her.

_She kind of reminds me of..._

"HEY, are you two done in there! I'm hungry!" Naruto began to bang at the door.

"Stop that! These are paper doors!" Kakashi yelled. "Come on, before Naruto eats the door."

Sakura and I began to laugh as we exited.

Lian and Sakura emerged from their room, they were laughing about something.

"Yeah, now we can eat," Naruto jumped for joy.

_He's going to eat me out of house and home if we keep eating out, _Kakashi thought as he follow Lian down the stairs.

The inn keeper showed them to a table and began to bring out soups and noodles.

"Lian, are you going to tell us what this is all about?"

She looked down into her soup, "it is yet a story or should I say a legend."

Everyone looked up, Naruto finished slurping up some noodles, _he's an embarrassment._

"You see, it was a long time ago, before the different clans of samurai separated. There was once an old couple that lived in the mountains. They had no children to take care of them in their old age. Everyday they would pray to the gods to give them a child. One day when the old couple were fishing in a pond. It was spring time and the lotuses were just blooming. The old woman was sitting on the shore when she noticed a large lotus floating towards her. She called for her husband to bring the flower closer. When they brought it ashore, it bloomed and inside was a beautiful baby boy. They thought that this child was a gift from the gods, so they called him Chokichi or good fortune. Needless to say Chokichi grew up into a great warrior." Lian's eyes were sparkling, _she must love the story._

I took a sip of tea, _man, I think this is the most stories I've ever told in a long time._

"So how great of a warrior was he," Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"I could tell of his many adventures, but we would be old and grey before I would be done. Anyway, the most important part of Chokichi's life was when he received the greatest weapons known in the Lotus Blade Clan history." Everyone leaned in. "They were the Blades of Green and Blue Jade. It is said that Chokichi received the swords from the gods themselves. One is carved from green jade and the other from blue and their sheaths are said to be made of the finest and purest gold."

"What can they do," Sakura asked.

"It is believed that whoever holds the swords will not be defeated in battle and the bearer of the swords will also increase their strength ten times full; there are a few other things, but they've been lost in history."

"Wow! Is it all true!?" Naruto nearly jumped across the table.

"Sit down!" Kakashi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back into his seat.

I shook my head, "anyway, I believe that's why I've been attacked and why my Clan was exterminated."

"Whoever is after the blades is serious. Where are the Blades located?" Kakashi stared at me with a grave look in his eye.

"They are located in the sacred mountains, where all Samurai Clans can trace their origins. I must go there and send the Blades back to the gods." I rested my chin on my folded hands.

Kakashi released a heavy sigh, "there will be more people after you. With your current injuries, you won't be able to defend yourself. If you want, we can help you," he leaned over and grabbed my hand.

_Oh Kakashi, only if you knew what I was going to have to do when I'm done._

"Ya, we'll happy to help you. Besides you saved the entire village, we owe it to you." Sakura and Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

I looked back to Kakashi, "I ask for your assistance, but only to get to the mountains, after that I can handle the rest."

Kakashi smiled, I think, and brought my hand up to his covered lips.

_And he calls me to tradition._


	11. Big Sister

Author walks up "Umm... hello, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry, but with finals and the holidays and my nice little trip to the place with padded walls... well... it's been hard to write. I hope none of you are to mad at me. It was probably a nice break no having to read... right? Anyway, back to what I do, shout outs. Here's one for Pimp Troyce, one for hammhams and a new one silverprincess0001 (welcome to the insane world of my twisted writing). Oh and just so you know, when Lian did the introduction last chapter, she lied. I was sitting in the corner in the fetus position, but I was singing Swing Low Sweet Chariot, not I'm a Little Tea Pot. Just wanted to clarify that. Anyway, I'll leave you all alone with your little Kakashi dolls and my story, enjoy. Oh, one more thing, not a very exciting chapter, just a warning.

**Chapter Eleven**

The air was so fresh and clean as our group walked down the beaten dirt path. Luckily, the rain had stopped for the past few days. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were walking ahead of me and Kakashi. It had been really quiet for the last few days, no new attackers and no news on who might be behind the attacks. My shoulder was pretty much healed, but my other injury was still causing minor pain.

"Hey Lian, why are we going to Toca... Toki... umm... whatever it's called," Naruto asked.

"The village is called Tomicata; it's a village that's famous for its sword smiths. My katana needs to be sharpened and I want to see if I can get another." _I'm going to need two to handle whatever is coming._

"But the mountains are in the opposite direction, isn't there somewhere else closer," Sasuke sounded annoyed.

"Now, now Sasuke. Lian knows her swords and if she says that this village is the place to go..." I slapped my hand over his mouth, I think.

"Stop being a suck up," I slowly brought down my hand and walked in front of him.

With little minute steps, she lightly walked forward.

She glanced back, "not that I don't like it, I just don't think you need to go into detail."

She giggled and continued to walk on, then stopped. "Kakashi, do you know what lies in Tomicata and if you do, have you told your team?"

Kakashi stopped, "yeah I know about the town and no, I figured you would tell them."

Lian sighed, "You're such a wonderful Sensei," she turned around, looking down at his group. "I'm going to be completely honest with you guys; the village we're going is not ninja friendly. It's practically full of ronins and swordsmen, they would rather kill you than let you in the village. That's why I want you guys to stay in the woods while I find what I need," she said sternly.

"No way! We promised that we would protect you, ronins or not, believe it!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Do you even know what a ronin is," Sasuke asked somewhat annoyed.

Naruto scratched his head, "umm... no."

Lian sighed, "They are disgraced samurai without a lord or a clan. They have very little or no honor. They are very dangerous considering they will not fight like I do." She turned her back to the group, "besides, I've made up my mind; you guys are going to stay in the woods. Your Sensei can't protect you and I can't protect him."

Throwing her hands on her hips, Lian turned her head back to the group of ninjas.

_She's being very serious,_ "I think Lian is right guys, if we go with her, we'll just cause unnecessary trouble," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

_He's agreeing with me... he must be planning something_, I thought suspiciously.

"But Kakashi Sensei, what happens if more of those evil samurai show up and she's out numbered?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Kakashi just shook his head, "do you really think that those guys could be a match for her, especially if she has her second sword?"

He looked up at me, no emotion reflected in his eye, it was just dull and glazed over.

_He doesn't want me to see what he is thinking, for now anyway,_ my thoughts were troubled, but I had to concentrate on other things.

"Then it's agreed, we shall stay in the woods outside the village and wait for Lian," he began to meander off towards the woods.

"That was easy," I thought out loud in confusion.

I glanced at the young ninjas, Naruto looked like he was about to explode, Sasuke seemed not to care and Sakura just looked very worried.

"Don't worry guys I'll be alright, I'll just go in, grab my sword and leave," I tried to smile as big as I could.

"But..." Naruto started.

I shook my head, "listen to your Sensei, no matter how perverted he is."

He hung his head and began to other the others into the woods.

_I just hope they have enough patience,_ I thought as I continued down the road to the village on the horizon.

The smell of steel and sweat hung heavily in the air as I entered the village. I had to hold my sleeve up to my mouth to prevent myself from gagging.

_I think it smells worse then two years ago,_ I thought as I pushed through the groups of men.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the men were looking me up and down as I passed.

_Pigs, _I thought in disgust.

The village was pretty run down; all the buildings were covered in layers of soot and grim from the multiple smiths in town. There were no trees or flowers or any type of green that grew, just brown and black. This town really made me appreciate my village of so long ago. With a little jump for joy, I spotted the shop of my old friend.

_I hope old Ryu still has my uchigatana or he'll get a good thrashing,_ I thought as I pushed the cloth door to the shop away.

"Just like I remember it... dirty and falling apart," I thought out load.

Beams of light came through the holy roof as a rooster and his harem of hens pecked at the floor, random pieces of metal and half finished swords hung on the walls or rested on ground.

"Hello? Should I even ask if anyone is still alive?" I called out cautiously.

The sound stumbling footsteps came from the back of the shop, "hello? Do I actually have a costumer or are my ears deceiving my again?"

An old, scruffy man appeared from a side room; he held a bottle of sake in one hand and a hammer in the other.

"Drunk as usually I see," I giggled.

He squinted his eyes, then opened them wide, "Lian! Lady Lian!" He ran up to me, nearly tripping over the rooster and metal. Bending down on one knee, he took hold of my hand, "oh my Lady," he lightly kissed my hand, "it has been far too long since your last visit. I pray that you can forgive an old man for his appearance and not properly greeting you."

He hung his head in shame, I just shook my head and bent down to his level, "my dear friend, you speak as if I'm still in power and you know well that when I last visited that I had no more and even less power than yourself."

He looked up at me with tearful eyes, "even if I was the emperor of the world I would still bow before you my Lady."

A few minutes later…

"I assume that you came for Big Sister," Ryu said as he poured some oolong tea.

"Yes, her Little cries to fight at her side once again," I answered as I sipped the hot tea.

He nodded his head, "I see," he looked down into his cup.

I sighed, "You still have it, don't you?"

Narrowing his bushy eyebrows, he lifted his head slowly, "of course I still it! How dare you imply that I sold it or lost or something like that," he said angrily.

"I didn't imply," I leaned in, "you did."

Ryu scratched his head as his leathery face turned red, "sorry... it just been so long and I remember how hard it was for you to get up that sword."

I looked down into my tea, _yes; it was like leaving my very soul behind._

"Have no worries my dear Lady, I've kept the blade out of sight and close to me," he got up and disappeared into an adjacent room.

I heard him lifting something rather heavy, like a door or something. Barely having time to ponder where he had hidden the sword, he appeared with my uchigatana; it shown and gleamed with the same intensity of the sun himself.

_Just like I left her,_ I wiped a tear from my eye.

This sword represented my clan and its history; it was the true blade style of the Lotus Blade Samurai. It was slightly more curved than my katana and was a little shorter, but it was just as deadly if not more as it.

"Doesn't she shine like as if she just came from the forge," he held out the blade.

"More so," I choked out," I took hold of the hilt.

It was like I had a part of my soul back; it felt like I was almost whole again. I ran my finger up and down the edge of the blade several times, trying to decide if this was a dream.

"You better watch it that blade is sharp. Now how about your katana, the pitiful blade that was suppose to be an uchigatana, but couldn't," Ryu said sarcastically.

_He still must be angry with himself that he could reproduce Big Sister,_ I thought as I carefully unsheathed my katana.

"Well, she's a little dull, but she's got a lot of nicks. What have you been doing, chopping wood?" He gave me a sideway glance.

"No... just chopping off heads..." I trailed off.

"Figures," he scoffed.

Without saying another word, he went straight to work, sharpening and polishing the blade till it shined like new. She was almost as beautiful as her Big Sister; her lotus pattern was more detailed which gave her a more delicate appearance while the uchigatana was decorated with fewer flowers. I took the newly sharpened blade and held the two swords close together; they seem to hum with delight as they touched lightly.

"Big and Little Sister are back together finally," Ryu clapped his hands together with joy.

"Thank you my old friend, if there is anything I can do to repay you..."

He held up his hand, "the only thing I would ask of you is that you live longer than me, because I remember what you said oh so long ago."

_I remember as well, but..._ "I don't know if I can keep that with what I have to do... but I'll see what I can do," I smiled.

Ryu bowed his head, "I think you should go now, my Lady."

I returned his bow and exited through the cloth door. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I pushed my way through the mass of people. I slowly walked down the street, not really looking where I was going; just too many things ran through my head at once.

Bang... I snapped back into reality when I hit what I presumed was a brick wall.

"Oh sorry," I said as I looked to see what I ran into.

A large man turned around, "what ran into me? An insect?" He looked down, his lips curled into a cruel grin, "much better than a fly, a pretty little girl. Are you lost? I'll be happy to escort you to the inn I'm staying at."

_He better not be hinting at what I think he is,_ I could feel my eyebrow begin to twitch. "No thank you I was just on my way out so if you don't mind," I started to walk off.

Being roughly pulled back, I found myself next to the man, "I don't think you understood me," he hissed.

"Oh I understood you and I don't want any," I pulled my arm away from him.

"No one refused Goro!" He pulled out his large, naked katana.

"I think someone is overcompensating for something else," I taunted.

He gritted his teeth, "bitch!"

He ran towards me wildly swinging his sword.

_I should really stop pissing off people,_ I thought as I put my hands on my two blades.

The man was about to reach me when he sudden tripped and landed face first in front of me.

"You have to stop making so many delightful friends," a familiar voice came from my left side.

"And you have to start listening to me," I sarcastically said as I glance to Kakashi.

"Well that wouldn't be fun, besides I just saved you the trouble of fighting his guy," he pointed to the man struggling to get up.

"Amen..." three little voices came from behind us.

"We were the ones that spied on Lian and then tripped up that guy," Naruto yelled.

"Ya, all you did was sit on the roof and read you dirty little book," Sakura piped in.

I arched my eyebrow, "we'll talk later... as for now," I drew out my uchigatana. Placing the tip of the blade under the chin of the irate man, I calmly whispered, "never, ever draw your sword on a woman again, especially if she's carrying a sword or two and never force a woman to go with you, a woman's scorned is worse then what lies in hell... remember that."

I sheathed my sword and began to walk away. Walking past Kakashi, I barely took notice to the stunned and dumbfounded faces of the onlookers. Though most were swordsmen, they wouldn't dare stop me or the ninja now.

_I just wanted to get my sword... that's all..._


	12. Fighting for Love

Long time no update, huh? Sorry, I got involved in the other fic I'm writing for Naruto. And of course it involves everyone's favorite Pervert Ninja, Kakashi. Yes it is posted, but I don't think it's as good as this one, but I love the plot anyway. Oh well, onward to the shout outs! I have another for silverprincess0001 and to a new reviewer, Princess Shadowcat. Do you two know each other? Anyway many thanks for the reviews, very much appreciated. Now that's over with, snuggle with your Kakashi dolls and read about some more history between Kakashi and Lain.

Special note- I know everyone has their different ideas on how Kakashi acts and possible how he interacts with women, hence all the fics with him. So I would like to say to remember this when reading this chapter. You have to realize that Kakashi and Lian have a very playful romantic relationship, so please don't send in reviews yelling at me for how I had written this chapter. If you really didn't like it or found it offensive, then please personally e-mail me of your complaints. Thanks in advance.

**Chapter Twelve**

Naruto yawned as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up from his long night sleep. Squinting to survey the land, he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were still asleep next to him. With another big yawn, he looked to see if Kakashi and Lian were up yet. Two folded up blankets laid were they slept and Lian's swords were nowhere to be seen. Naruto scanned the meadow; either Lian or Kakashi could be heard or seen.

Crash... bang... whoosh... the sounds of fighting rang through the air, it grew so loud that even Sakura and Sasuke were awaken.

"What's going on... are we being attacked?" Sakura ask half asleep, half frighten.

"No, but Kakashi Sensei and Lian might be," Naruto pointed to where the noise were coming from.

"Then we should go," Sasuke trailed off as he vanished into the woods.

"HEY! Don't you dare hog all the action Sasuke," Naruto yelled in frustration.

Angrily, he jumped from underneath his blankets, right after Sasuke.

"Hey, what about me!?" Sakura hurried into the woods.

Naruto jumped and weave through the heavy foliage of trees, growing ever closer to the sounds of struggling. The trees opened up to a small grassland area that was covered with waist high brown grass and a few large boulders projecting out in random places.

"I don't see anyone... not even Sensei or Lain are visible," Naruto put his hand above his eyes.

Even the sounds had stopped.

"AGG!" Two voices cut through the silence and made the three ninjas jump in surprise.

Two figures came running from opposite sides of the field towards one another.

"Is... is that Kakashi Sensei and Lian?" Sakura asked in confusion.

The two met in the middle of the field, their hands locked together, both pushing as hard as they could.

"Oh no! Lian still must mad about yesterday," Sakura started to run out to the figures.

"No, let them sort it out," Sasuke said coldly.

"But..." Sakura looked on as Kakashi was being pushed back by Lian.

_Man, she's a lot stronger than I remember,_ Kakashi thought as he tried to keep his balance.

Lian's delicate lips curled into a smug smile, "you had enough yet?"

"No... Not really," Kakashi happily answered.

Gripping tighter, he pulled Lian towards him; she was caught off guard and fell right into his chest. He flipped her around in his arms so that her back was to his chest and her arms were crisscrossed across her chest.

"You had enough," Kakashi taunted.

Lian merely turned her head back to him, "no... not really."

She pulled her right arm from his grip and the next thing Kakashi knew was that he was flying into in the air. He was able to right himself before he hit the ground; he looked up to find Lian coming through the air, her hands formed a solid fist above her head. Dodging to the left, Kakashi just missed being crushed under Lian's heavy blow. Dirt, grass and small bits of rock flung into air as Lian's fist made contact with the earth.

"Jeez," Kakashi could only gasp out.

Quickly, Lian grabbed Kakashi and lifted him above her head.

"Stop Lian! I know your angry, but please don't hurt Kakashi Sensei," Sakura came running up.

_Hurt him? _"What are you talking about," I asked in confusion.

Sakura and Naruto came running up to me, Sasuke slowly following them.

"You nearly crushed him with that last blow and now you have him over your head as if you're going to throw him," Sakura explained hysterically.

Naruto was trying to hold back his laughter, "wow Kakashi Sensei, your being beaten up by a girl."

"You want to be next," I said as I let Kakashi go.

He fell behind me and onto the ground, "ouch," he released in a flat tone.

"Sorry," I said over my shoulder.

"Me too," he said as he pulled my feet from underneath me.

I landed with a hard thud and he got right on top of me, his chin resting on my bosom.

"Do you mind, there are children here," I said as I tried to push him off.

He merely laid his head on my chest, "no, I can't help but fall asleep to the soft rhythm of your heart."

He began to falsely snore as if he had really fallen asleep.

"Umm... guys... you all might want to leave," I warned.

Sakura looked completely dumbfounded, Naruto was red from trying not to laughing and Sasuke was already sneaking away and was red in the face. Sliding my hand under Kakashi's chest, I was trying to pry him off.

"Whoa! Cold hands," he pushed off me.

"Cold hands... warm heart," I retorted. With a sigh, I pushed off the ground, "you want breakfast," I put out my hand.

He grabbed it, "ya that sounds good." Kakashi pulled himself up and wrapped his arm around my waist, "excellent bout my dear Lady Lian."

I giggle, "Yes an excellent way to start the day." We both laughed as we walked back to camp.

It was an hour after breakfast and our group had just started out on the path. Kakashi was walking ahead of the group while Sakura and I brought up the rear, Naruto and Sasuke walked behind Kakashi. The three young ninjas were oddly quiet this morning; expect for Sasuke he was always quiet.

_Maybe it was the fight this morning?_

I glanced over at Sakura; she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey Sakura, you three aren't mad that Kakashi and I were fighting?"

She jerked her head up in surprise, "no! Of course not, whatever happens between you and Kakashi is your own business. If you two want to beat the snot out of each other because you're mad about him..."

I couldn't hold back my laughter, "What? I'm not mad at Kakashi. We were play fighting, just testing to see how each has grown and developed over five years."

"Ya and you still can beat my butt," Kakashi laughed.

"You were holding back, I could tell. Then again you held back five years ago."

He turned around and just stared at me with his one exposed eye. "You held back too from what I recall," his eye soften.

We just stared at one another, not saying a word, but we each knew what each was saying. "HEY! What's going on between you two! What aren't you telling us," Naruto piped in with his usually rudeness.

"Something for when you get older and more mature," Kakashi turned around and started to walk off.

"Like that will ever happen," I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath.

_He has a point,_ I thought as I passed a stunned Naruto.

"So what happed five years? We know how you met, but did you two have a fight or something," Sakura asked as she blushed. I smile with the memory of the little bout between me and Kakashi.

"It wasn't like a real fight per say, it was about..." I started to blush really badly, remembering what Kakashi said that night made me tremble.

"What please tell me," Sakura asked excitedly. I took notice that Naruto and Sasuke had drawn closer to me and Sakura. "You see, two weeks before I had found Kakashi and his companion, I had turned of marriageable age in my clan. Since I was the heir to be leader, my father had died the previous year in a battle, I had to have get a husband right away, much to my dismay. The night of my birthday I proclaimed that if any man wanted me, he would have to fight and conqueror me. You see I had just quote-unquote graduated from the clan's dojo and I was the top student of my class, so I knew how to fight. Well the next day all the high members of the clan brought forth their sons to fight me." I began to laugh as I thought of that day; all those apparently well trained boys couldn't even hold a sword right.

"What does this have to do with Kakashi Sensei," Naruto sounded bored.

"I'm getting there, have patience young grasshopper," I giggled. "Anyway, all the boys lost that day and the next day and so forth. It wasn't long before all the young men in the village were defeated by me. After about a week, I proclaimed to the clan that no man of the village could defeat me and become my husband or leader so I became the leader of the Lotus Blade Clan."

'_Young and inexperience, but more powerful then her ancestors before her'_, that's what the elders said about me.

I looked up into the cloudless sky, my thoughts were entangled with the past that I so long for again.

"So what does this have to do with Kakashi?" Naruto was getting bored.

I sighed and roughly rubbed his head, "patience is a virtue." I brought my hand down and placed it on the hilt of Big Sister. "Well it wasn't a week later when I found Kakashi. You know the basic story, but the part that Kakashi left out was one night before the festival. I don't know how he found out about my decree, but he did. He was still very injured when he challenged me, but he wanted to fight me anyway." I was blushing again, the look of determination and longing, he was as love struck as I was at the time.

"Wait, are you tell us that Kakashi Sensei actually fought for your hand in marriage," Sakura's eyes were glittering.

"You would have to ask him," I nodded in Kakashi's direction.

He stopped and turned around; faint hints of red could be seen on the exposed portion of his face. "It's one of those fights that I really wish that I hadn't lost," he smiled.

_Me too..._ I whispered to myself.

Kakashi looked down to his feet; he could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Oh Kakashi Sensei that's so romantic," Sakura said dreamily.

"So I guess Kakashi lost since you two aren't... umm..." Naruto started.

"Not exactly, it was stopped because his injuries started to bleed badly. The elders said that it was an unfair fight because he was injured so. My honor and his would have been tarnished if the fight was allowed to continue. But to tell you the truth, I was having a hard time keeping up with him." Lian blushed; her cheeks were like little blooming roses. "Every blow, he had an advantage with male strength and years of experience."

"What are you talking about? Your blow weren't easy to block you know and I wasn't much older than you. What, maybe a year or two?" Kakashi scratched his head.

"Kakashi how old are you now? Twenty-three," she asked slyly.

"Ahh... twenty-four... why?"

An evil smirk began to form on her face, "so you were about nineteen, right?"

Kakashi gulped, _don't tell you're older than me._

"I was only thirteen when we met. No older than your students are now," she laughed.

Kakashi's eye began to twitch, "thir... thir... thirteen?"

The look on Kakashi's face was priceless as he fall backwards to the ground. I burst out laughing as he hit the ground.

"What? Didn't know you would have been robbing the cradle?"

"Kakashi Sensei? Are you alright?" Sakura finally came enough to her senses to tend to the fallen ninja.

"I'll... be... ok..." he grumbled from his odd position.

One leg was up in the air and I swear his foot was twitching. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, Naruto was dumbfounded and I'm not exactly sure what Sasuke was thinking. Kakashi slowly picked himself up and brushed out some dust and dirt.

"So you really didn't know," I giggled while holding my sides, my injuries were hurting so badly from laughing but I didn't really care.

"...no..." he whimpered.

I walked up to him, "don't worry in Samurai society you would have been marrying me at an appropriate age." I hugged him around the waist.

"It's not that exactly," he looked down to me, "you were thirteen and beating my butt pulp and you were extremely sexy doing it."

I felt a hand move up my butt,_ didn't think he would be one to do that._

BANG... Kakashi went flying as my sandal made contact with his already red face.

"Pervert..." I angrily whispered as I passed the unmoving body of Kakashi.


	13. Thoughts of Death and Duty

Author is sitting in the corner with a huge box of tissues. Lian walks up: "Hello again honorable readers. Lian here doing the intro again. DuskStarDragon is sad. (Muffled noise can be heard). She is sad because of the chapter; she got a little too emotional writing it. It's not all that sappy... I guess, but I guess that's what happens when the monthly visitor comes knocking. Girls, you know what I mean. Anyway, I guess I have to do the shout outs because someone is crying themselves silly, (glances at sobbing author). I give many thanks to silverprincess0001, your reviews are always nice and randomness is a good thing. It's what makes my creator... well... umm... abnormal. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter." (Muffled noises) Lian sighs: "no. I'm not going to give you a hug, but I will get you some more tissues."

**Chapter Thirteen**

"The moon hangs low in the sky and hides her face,

She knows that death is near.

She sees what fate lies for the lone warrior,

Yet she can not shed a single tear.

She only prays that the warrior will find peace in death,

But she cannot see the warrior's fear."

I looked up into the dark sky as I finished the sorrowful poem. It rang with truth this night, the night before my death. I turned my attention back to the mountain that lay before me. Their jagged edge, the bare lifeless rocks, just nothing was there except rock upon rock.

_It's so hard to believe that desolate mountain once was home to the beginnings of my clan,_ I thought as I stared at the mountain.

The others had already gone to bed, but my thoughts were chasing away sleep this night.

"Oh moon, can you not rise a little more, just so I can remember my last night on this plane." I cried softly into the night.

"Last night? You sound like your going to die tomorrow," a serious voice came from a branch higher than the one I was sitting on.

"Good evening Sasuke, your not asleep," I closed my eyes as the young ninja jumped down to where I was sitting.

"No, I couldn't sleep..." his voice trailed off.

I opened one of my eyes, Sasuke was staring off into the distance, he had that far away look in his eyes.

"We're not so different," he started, "we both have lost everyone from our clan. Everyone we ever cared about. We carry the same pain, the weight... the same task."

I shook my head, "no. We're nothing alike Sasuke."

He quickly turned his head in my direction, "what? You speak of how you will kill the person who destroyed your people, you cry when you even mention..."

I put my finger to his lips, "shh... you'll wake up the others. You don't understand what I mean. Please sit." He sat down next to me. "No one can ever feel the same pain. Pain is unique to that individual as is the way they carry. I have lost many people and friends before that terrible night; death is part of the Samurai life. We are taught that death is a noble thing, especial if death is dealt during battle to defending something loved. I know that my fellow Samurai died in honor, they died fighting for something they loved. It brings some peace to my uneasy mind, but I know that I must also kill the person that did it." Sasuke started to say something. "Wait now," I hushed. "I will kill but not in vengeance like you have sworn. To take a life in vengeance is not honorable, that is part of our codes. I wish to kill to settle the spirits of those who lost their lives innocently that night... the villagers." I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "you have to understand that the weight I carry is not for my Samurai, but for the people that I let down. As a leader of both Samurai and village, I failed on both accounts and because of that I lost my honor. I also want to kill to restore my honor..." I trailed off.

I don't know if Sasuke understood what I was trying to tell him. I knew that he carried with him a terrible pain that consumed him with anger and bitterness; it was too much for someone his age.

"Lian..." he started.

"Yes," I looked over to him.

Tears where flowing down his cheeks, I think it was the first time he had cried in a long time.

"I don't have to follow your rules, I will kill as I see fit and nothing will stop me from reaching that day." He clinched his fist.

"I'm not telling you to stop or follow my rules. I'm telling you to prepare yourself. That day when you do finally kill that person, don't except to feel better or like you've accomplished something. It's only another body to step over when the day is done." I leaned up against the tree trunk, "I didn't feel better when I killed the man that killed my father. I, if anything, felt hollow. My task was over with; I had nothing left to do with my life. It's just another reason why my clan died. I became apathetic afterwards and couldn't concentrate on my duties."

Sasuke looked up at me; his eyes were full of sadness and tears.

"Don't end up like me kid, trust me. Find something else in your life that has meaning, something that will fill the void in your heart when your task is complete. I know I did..." I looked down to Kakashi. "That's what makes what I have to do harder, I'm happy that I found Kakashi again. He put happiness back into my life, both now and then, but I'm not meant for this world any longer. My body is long pass it's breaking point and my spirit has long gone from this world. I am merely a shell of a woman named Lian; she died a long time, long before her people did. She died when she didn't follow her heart to happiness." I smiled as I closed my tearful eyes.

"Lian," Sasuke sobbed.

Slowly opening my eyes, I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't worry, I won't tell a living soul that you cried." He snorted; _I guess that's the closes he can get to a laugh._

The morning sun slowly rose in the east, Sasuke had gone to sleep after our talk, but I couldn't. The day was going to be a long and terrible one, but hopefully not all would be lost.

"Good morning Lian, you're up early," a voice called from under my perch.

It was Sakura, she was happy this morning, then again she was always happy in the morning.

"Good morning," I greeted back.

The boys slowly woke up, Naruto the slowest as usually. Breakfast was pretty quiet, Kakashi sent his time reading his questionable book, Sasuke was deep in thought and Naruto and Sakura just didn't seem very talkative.

_Maybe they heard what Sasuke and I were talking about last night,_ I thought as I finished my tea.

"Why is everyone so quiet today? The sun is shining and the birds sing about a day that is promising," I tried to sound playful.

"Well...," Sakura sighed.

"Don't you remember," Naruto interrupted.

"What," I ask innocently.

"That you only wanted us to escort you to the mountain, then from there you would do what you needed to do. We're almost there and then we're done, then we'll split up and never see you again," Sakura exclaimed as she nearly burst out into tears.

_Oh... that,_ I scratched my mind in confusion.

"Is that all," I asked nonchalantly, they hadn't heard what I ramble about last night.

"I have a solution to that," Kakashi muttered from behind his dirty book.

"What? Tie me up, throw me over your shoulder and carry me back to your village," I said sarcastically.

"Aww... you figured it out," he shrugged his shoulders.

I just laughed and shook my head.

"That will work, someone brought rope right," Naruto asked as he started to look through his backpack.

"Ok... enough of that. If we're all done here, I say we pack up and get a move on," I clapped my hands.

Soon enough everyone was packed up and ready to head out. The three young ninjas took their normal positions, but Kakashi hung back with me instead of Sakura. He seemed to be fighting with himself about something; he kept closing his eye and nodding to himself.

"You ready for whatever it is you have to do," he finally asked.

I glanced over at him, "I've been ready."

He just looked at me, like he was excepting me to say that vague answer.

"I hope your referring to what I was thinking, if not I will be forced to take action. I know what else you are going to do and I won't let you," he hissed through his mask.

I snorted, "You are ninja and I am Samurai, you know nothing of how my society works. I must do what I need to and you won't stop me," I glared at him.

His eye softened a little, almost like he was going to cry. I knew I had the same look in my own eyes.

_How I would give anything to take away this name, this blood... this task, if it only meant that I could grow old with you my love…_


	14. Fiend in Black Armor

Man, I kind of hate writing this part of the story. Granted there's some more action and twist, but still. Oh well, I shouldn't complain, you guys apparently like it. Well I know that all the people that have reviewed like it. Which reminds me, time for shout outs. Another one for silverprincess0001, your becoming a regular aren't you and one for Sweet-Plum. Thank you all very much for the reviews, I really do appreciate it. Also I don't know exactly who I should be thanking for this, but whoever you are thank for putting this story on two c2s. Yes two of them, Kakashi X OC Luvers! and Chanpon. Anyway I'll let you guys read the chapter, enjoy.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The grass along the beaten dirt path was fading away, give way to bare rock and dead earth. The mountain lay before us, it seemed to taunt me, whispering into the wind of what was to come and pass. The group was completely quite, Kakashi wouldn't even look at me and as for Naruto and Sakura, I don't think they had any idea of what was to happen.

"This," I stopped walking, "is where I shall leave you. The pass into the mountain is just ahead, no ninjas, not even friends, are allowed into the mountain. Thus is the law of Samurai."

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, "we really can't go with you?"

"But what if there is some bad guys waiting for you in the pass?" Naruto yelled as his eyes filled with tears.

"No worries young ones, the pass is protected by an incantation that only allows the Samurai clans to pass," I tried to assure them.

Sakura and Naruto threw their arms around my waist and cried softly in my kimono. I just patted them on the head, though I felt like crying.

Looking up to Sasuke, I gently smile, "just remember what I told you about finding that meaning in your life."

Sasuke turned his head away, trying to hide a single rolling tear.

She looked like she about to cry as she finished her sentence. Lian wrapped her arms around Naruto and Sakura and stood there for awhile.

"Ahem... I would like a moment alone with Lian," Kakashi asked quietly.

Naruto and Sakura slowly released Lian, her with as much reluctance. The three young ninjas walked off to where they all had just come.

"Lian..." Kakashi was cut off by a tight grip around his chest.

Lian cried into his vest as she held him tight.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but our time to part has finally come," she sobbed.

He put a finger under her delicate chin and brought up her face, "I know."

He felt hot tears flow down his cheeks as Lian put her head under his chin. They just stood there for the longest time, not saying a word, they didn't need to.

"Kakashi," Lian broke the silence.

"Yes," Kakashi answered softly.

"There's one thing I want to do before I go," she said shyly.

Kakashi looked down at her, she was blushing.

_She probably wants a kiss, _he thought as he was about to pull down his mask.

He stopped as he felt both of his butt cheeks being squeezed tightly by feminine hands.

"I always wanted to do that. Your butt always looked really firm and fun to squeeze," she smiled up at him. "Thank you for everything Kakashi, I know we shall see each other in some form or another," she gently pressed her lips up to Kakashi mask.

Lian released him and started to run down the path. "Kakashi Sensei," a female came from behind him. "Are you alright," Sakura came up next to him.

"I will be once I recover from the fact that I was just groped by a female samurai."

_His face was priceless_, I thought as I ran towards the mountain pass at full speed.

The pass was as covered in eerie shadows that seemed to hail death, my death. Just ahead, I could see the entrance and nothing seemed out of place as I approached. I slowed my pace as I came up to the entrance.

"All you who come, speak thy name and clan. Prove thyself by Blade and Blood," I read the inscription on the stone gates carved into the mountain.

I drew the uchigatana of my clan, "I am Lady Lain of the Lotus Blade Clan of the lineage of the great hero Chokichi. I carry his blood and it flows through my veins," I brought the blade across my finger.

Blood began to flow from my finger as I place it on the cold stone gate.

_Mmm... what's that?_ A fresh blood print was on the gate, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes old. _Someone else is here! Impossible... but,_ I shook my head. I had a duty to do and no one was going to stop me.

I ran through the dark pass, not truly knowing where I was going, just knowing that I was ending the tale of my clan. The passage weaved and twisted in all sorts of ways, there was no light to be seen, just pitch blackness. A small glimmer of light became visible as I blindly dashed about. Running at full speed, I came out into the bright sunlight of an afternoon sun. I had to shield my eyes since they grew use to the darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I could see what surrounded me. Old buildings of wood stood proudly along a stone street. Everything seemed like it had just been built and was waiting to be lived in. There were no signs of use or ware and tear... just nothing. If was almost chilling as I stood in the empty street.

Click... click... I heard the sound of wooden sandals walking on stone. I put my hands on the hilts of my blades, just waiting to see who or what would show up.

"Hmph, so this is the Lady Lian that killed my double," a deep sinister voice echoed through the abandoned city. I looked all around, but could see where the voice came from.

_Where did that voice come from?_ "If you be man or demon show yourself," I called out.

"It's hard to say what I am," the voice answered back, but it was closer this time. "I was a man at one time, but now a days, people just prefer to say that I'm a devil."

I heard movements all around me, but I wasn't sure if that was just the echoes of the place.

"So," the voice came behind me, "you may decide for yourself."

I turned around quickly, my eyes made contact with a pair of bloodshot black eyes. I wanted to unsheathe my swords, but my body wouldn't listen, I just stared into those black, lifeless eyes.

"What? Not even going to draw the blades of your clan? You're pathetic."

A heavy blow came across my face and sent me flying into the nearing wall. I had just barely stood up when a rough hand wrapped around my throat. I felt myself being lifted up as I tried to pry the hand off. Looking down the black armored arm, I came to a disfigured face of a man. Scars covered a portion of the face, especially across his eyes and cheeks. He wore the same black armor that those demons from so long ago.

"Who... are... you," I managed to gasp out.

A wick smile form on the man's face, "your executioner."

He pulled me off the wall and smashed me back into the wall. I gritted my teeth in pain.

_He's so strong,_ I thought as I tried to keep conscious.

"I was expecting more of a fight, but you are merely a woman..."

"She's just not a woman, she's a Samurai. A Samurai of the Lotus Blade Clan," a familiar voice called from the pass.

I turned my head slighter, _Kakashi... I knew you would come..._

"So you got through my warriors ... hmm... it doesn't make a difference. As soon as I'm done with this path... OUCH!" he cried out in pain as I bit down into his hand.

I rolled away from him and landed in a crouching position close to Kakashi.

"You ok," Kakashi ask in his nonchalant way.

I smiled, "will be as soon as I kill this son of a bitch."

"That sounds like you want to take revenge," taunted a voice from behind me.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye; Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were standing behind me.

I shook my head, "so the whole gang is here? I assume Kakashi told you want I was going to do then."

Naruto went red in the face with anger, "you should have told us that you were going to commit... umm... umm... whatever you called the ritualized thing were you kill yourself!"

"Its called Seppuku... goofball," I shyly said.

"Well we're not going to let you do that, you have to much to live for..."

"HA HA HA HA," a deep laughter interrupted Naruto's rant. "Too much to live for? Ha! She has nothing to live for. Her clan is gone, her Samurai are gone and so is her honor." The man's scared lips curled into a cruel smile.

"Lian just say the word and I'll...," Kakashi drew a kunai from his pouch.

"No Kakashi this is a fight between him and me. He has his twisted greedy reasons and I have to set free the innocent that lost their lives to him and his army. You see," I turned to the man in black armor, "he is the one who almost killed me that night of horrors, he is the one that seeks the Blades of Green and Blue Jade and his name is Kasuro."

Kakashi's eyes widen in shock, "didn't you... didn't you kill at the gates of the village?"

Lian stood up slowly as she finished her sentence; her eyes were full of a quiet rage.

"That other Kasuro was just some poor pawn in your game, wasn't he?" she glared at the disfigured man.

"Yes, he was just another pawn in my game to receive ultimate power, like you. I know that only the blood of the Lotus Blade Clan can open the sealed door to the Blades... your blood... blood of the one that came from Chokichi." He glared at Lian with an intensity that could have killed.

_She is a direct descendant of that hero she told us about?_ Kakashi looked over at Lian.

In the past, she appeared as any samurai would to him, except sexy. He rarely had seen her warrior side, even in the battle against the false Kasuro. He saw her in a different light, she appeared completely calm and placid, the rage in her eyes gave way to her true blue sapphires and herself seemed above any warrior... she was almost like what a true warrior should be like.

"If you want my blood," she calmly said as she gently drew her swords, "you're going to have to take it from me."

She held the two gleaming blades across her chest in a X form.

"I thought you would never offer," Kasuro drew his sword.

Just like the false Kasuro before, this one had a serrated edge on his blade. They started to run at one another, unblinking, unemotional...

_Lian..._ Kakashi knew he could do nothing as the two warriors collided.


	15. Favor Me with One Last Kiss

I really have nothing to say about this chapter... this is the end I'm afraid. Thank you for reading. Oh man, I'm going to cry now... someone get me a box of tissues.

**Chapter Fifteen**

CLASH... CLANK... my two swords met with his one and it shook my entire body.

"Is that all you got? It's amazing that you even defeated my double," he grinned evilly.

I kept calm though, if I allowed him to get in my head then... I looked back to Kakashi and his young team.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be dead before you hit the floor," Kasuro hissed.

I clinched my teeth as I began to push, but he wasn't moving.

"Is this what you wanted to do," he began to push.

My sandals began to scrape across the stones as he pushed me back. With one good shove, he pushed me to the ground.

"Lain!" Kakashi called out.

"I'm ok, he's just playing with me," I pushed myself up.

"Your right," Kasuro put the blunt edge of his sword on his armored shoulder, "but play time is over now little girl."

He leaped up into the air and brought his sword down with such force and speed that I barely had time to dodge it. I went sailing through the air as the serrated sword sent stone and dirt rocketing through the air. Luckily I was able to right myself before I hit the ground. I looked over to where I had just been; a cloud of dust surrounded the crouched figure of Kasuro.

"Your fast," he taunted.

_You haven't seen my speed yet._

Lian tighten her grip on the hilts of her swords, she lower her head as she prepared for another rush. She was a mere blur as she ran head long towards Kasuro.

"I'm so scared," he whispered just before he disappeared.

Lian slowed herself down and ducked left before the heavy blow of Kasuro hit the ground.

"Me too," Lian taunted.

_They're just teasing one another. They're just playing around to see how one another moves and fights, they're not even really trying, at least I don't so,_ Kakashi thought as he looked down on the scene of dodges and blows being exchange.

He and his young team were able to escape the fight below by jumping on a nearby roof.

"Kakashi Sensei what can we do? This Kasuro guy seems far stronger then that one that attacked our village," Sakura asked shakily.

"There's nothing we can do. They are warriors that are stuck in the eternal struggle. In this battle..." Sasuke stopped mid-sentence.

"In this battle no one will come out alive," Kakashi finished.

"No, your wrong, Lian will beat this guy. She has a duty to finish to her people... to herself," Naruto said through his teeth.

"AAAGGG," a loud scream pierced the air.

Kakashi looked down, two figures can rushing at one another. _This is it; this is where the real fighting begins..._

Sparks flew as the three swords met. We drew back our blades and brought them together again, with even more sparks. I withdrew the uchigatana and brought it down across his left shoulder, the armor cracked and my sword met with his flesh. A dark, almost black blood began to trickle down the blade.

"You made me bleed. Well this will be an interesting match," he said as he jumped back.

Taking one of his fingers, he ran it along the wound until it was dripping with blood then he stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmm... it tastes like victory to me," he smiled; his teeth were red with his blood.

I sneered, "I'm sure you taste more like a chicken."

He snorted and cracked his neck, with one bound he was up in the air.

_I don't think so,_ I leapt up, but just under him.

I was about to bring my blades across his legs, but he managed to lift them out of the way before I struck.

"I don't think so," he yelled.

I didn't know what happen next, I just knew that I was lying on the ground and my back was killing me. A severe pain ran parallel to my spine.

"LIAN!" I thought I heard Kakashi and the others scream.

From my position, I saw a pair of feet in wooden sandals approaching me. I tried to move but my body wouldn't listen. It was like I was paralyzed...

_Oh no..._

"I have what I want, so I'll just go get what I want. When I get back, I'll finish off you and your little ninja friends," Kasuro bent down so I could see his disgusting face.

I tried to talk, but my voice wouldn't come.

"I guess I cut deeper than I thought. Oh well, if I don't kill you, you'll die from massive blood lose," he laughed.

His feet disappeared as he jumped out of view.

_I've failed... I couldn't carry out my duties... I can't bring peace to the souls of the lost innocent... I can't protect Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke..._

"Kakashi," I cried out softly.

"I'm here," I felt a hand petting me on my head.

"Don't move her, just apply pressure to the wound and bandage it up as best as you can," I heard him tell his students.

"Kakashi... don't..." I tried to talk.

"Shh... just relax. Everything will be alright." I saw him jump off into the direction where Kasuro disappeared.

"Kakashi," I whispered.

"Where did that son of a bitch go," Kakashi asked out loud as he scanned the area. To the right were building, but to the left were eight ledges with strange symbols above what appeared to be entrances. Looking at each symbol, Kakashi tried to determine their meaning.

_That one at the top; is that a lotus flower... of course! Each one represents the eight original Samurai clans._

Kakashi jumped from ledge to ledge till he got to the very top one that was marked with a lotus, a trail of dark blood lead into the entrance; a single streak of lighter blood was marked across the entrance. Without hesitation, Kakashi ran blindly into the dark cave entrance. The cave seemed endless, no light shown, but Kakashi didn't need light to know he was getting close; he could smell the foul blood of Kasuro.

_Just hold Lian..._ he thought as he emerged in a large cavern.

The only light came from a hole in the ceiling and shown down on a shrine that incased two sheathed swords.

_Are those the Blades of Green and Blue Jade?_

"Impressive, aren't they? You don't even have to see the swords themselves to stand in awe of them," Kasuro's voice echoed through the cavern.

"Tell me," Kakashi's voice echo, "why you destroyed Lian's clan? I know it's just not for the Blades."

"Oh you're a smart one; of course it's not just for the Blades. Her clan is responsible for my Clan's destruction so many centuries ago." Kasuro emerged from the darkness.

"Centuries! You've been holding a vendetta for something you were even around for?"

Kasuro just grinned, "your people fight over old wars, why can't I?"

Kakashi drew back, "we don't destroy other villages and murder innocent people."

"You think I care, I don't. Besides, I'm a Samurai. Samurai and ninja are completely different in how they deal with... problems," he drew closer to Kakashi with every word.

"What you did to Lian and her people is unforgivable and I won't allow you to live any longer," Kakashi yelled in rage as he threw himself at Kasuro.

The black armor man merely put out his hand and grabbed Kakashi by the throat, "you never let me finish my explanation to why I got rid of the Lotus Blades. You see, they were becoming a lumbering beast, barely breathing, barely moving. Something like that won't last long in the wild and there are things that eliminate that kind of beast. The Lotus Blade Clan was at its peak and it would have collapsed on it's self eventually, but I couldn't wait that long."

Kasuro glared at Kakashi then threw him into the cold stone wall. Kakashi coughed and gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"As I was saying," Kasuro continued, "they were a dying breed, like all Samurai. I just sped up the death rate a little."

"A... little... you butchered thousands in one night. I don't call tha... ACK!"

Kasuro cut Kakashi's words short with a swift kick in the stomach.

"I don't care for lectures... so I'm going to kill you now." Kasuro turned his back to Kakashi and walked towards the shrine.

"No..." Kakashi meekly called out.

Paying little attention to Kakashi, Kasuro grabbed the glittering gold hilts and roughly pulled the swords from their fixtures. The noise echoed through the cavern, it was like the swords themselves were screaming in pain.

"Oh glorious power... I can feel my strength increase..." Kasuro yelled as he unsheathed the blades.

One was green and one was blue, both smooth and decorated with a delicate pattern of lotuses.

_They look like Lian's first sword,_ Kakashi thought as he pulled himself up.

"What, going so soon... maybe I should test out my new found power on you," Kasuro taunted.

Faster than Kakashi could track, Kasuro was in front of him, both blades aimed at Kakashi's heart.

_This is it, I can't move fast enough to avoid a deadly blow. Sorry Lian, I couldn't stop him..._ Kakashi closed his eye and awaited the strike.

Chink... _what?_ Kakashi opened his eye.

The two ends of the Blades of Jade stopped three inches from hitting him, but they were lower and off to the left and right. A single trickle of blood danced down each blade. Following the blades, Kakashi to soon realize what happen.

"Lian? Why?" Kakashi meekly asked as he stared in horror as the female samurai stood there in front of him.

The large gash on her back was still bleeding badly and her kimono was red from the massive blood flow. The two ends of the swords stuck out of her body, one on the right and the other on the left.

"You bitch," Kasuro whispered as he fell to the stone floor, Lian's swords piercing his heart.

Lian, not saying a word, pulled the Blades of Jade from their place, blood began to flow from the cleanly cut wounds.

"Lian you... you..."

"Did what I needed to do," she weakly whispered.

She raised the blades above her head and brought them down with such force that they shatter into a thousand pieces.

"I've done my duty to my clan, my village and my honor," she said as her legs buckled under her. Kakashi caught her before he hit the ground. "Kakashi..." she whispered.

"Don't say anything, save your strength. We'll get you to a village with a go..."

Lian brought her bloody hand up to his mouth. "Shh... please carry me out to the sunlight."

Kakashi carefully picked up the fallen Samurai, his eyes filling with tears. He carried Lian outside to the mouth of the cave, the sunlight gently warming Kakashi's body. Lying Lian on the stone ledge, he cradled her in his arms.

"Tell me Kakashi, do you think that we could have lived together in your village?" She looked up at him, she eyes were full of tears, yet she seemed happy.

Little whist of silver played about her face; even in her dying state she looked so beautiful.

"Yes... I do," Kakashi sobbed out.

"Kakashi... do me one last favor."

"Anything for you."

"Favor me with one last kiss... my love," tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Of course," Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask. Gently pressing his lips into her, he kissed with the passion of a thousand suns. Even in her weaken state; she gave the same intensity back. Lian's lips went cold as she expelled her final breath. Pulling his mask back into place, Kakashi looked down at Lian; a small smile had formed on her face revealing her still prefect pearl teeth.

"Lian," Kakashi he held her lifeless body close to his chest as he cried in pain and sorrow. "Lian... my love..." he whispered into the wind.

A simple wooden cross marked where the fallen beautiful Samurai was buried, her swords leaned up against it and fresh flowers lay at the ground under it.

"Should we say something," Sakura meekly asked.

Kakashi just stared down at the freshly filled in grave, "no. She wouldn't want us to whine and cry over her death. She would want us to continue on and live life to the fullest..."

Kakashi eyes began to tear up. Sakura placed a bowl of sweet bread as an offering on the ground next to the swords and bowed lowly with folded hands. Naruto and Sasuke bowed, all were shedding tears. They turned to leave,

"Sensei?"

"I'll be right there, you all go ahead," Kakashi called back.

He looked down at the grave, "Lian... you were one of a kind. I pray that you hear my prayer and know how grateful I am to have met... and love you. I only wish that I had said it more... but I think you knew..." Kakashi bowed low to the grave of the Samurai.

He looked up into the sky as he walked alone the stone street; the moon was high in sky.

_Just like when I first saw you... oh Lotus of Perfection... the Lotus of my heart... my love..._

The moon hung low in the fading night sky and illuminated the grassy area that surrounded the grave. The wind blew across the freshly laid dirt, blowing loose particles in every direction.

"Why did they bury me so deep," a voice called from under the ground.

A hand emerged and then a second, pulling a heavy body out of the ground. The figure coughed as she pulled the rest of her body from the grave.

She looked over to where she just emerged, "at least they left me my swords." She pushed herself off the ground, slowly grabbing her swords, "sorry Kakashi, but I had to die." She whispered. "I promise that I will find you again... my love..." she gently hummed as she made her way down the stone path. "I will find you..."


End file.
